


Mystic Messenger short stories

by Mikava1990



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, FinallyBaeheeWillHappen, M/M, MMsin, Masturbation, Multi, MysticMessenger, NotforKids, Shamelesssmut, YallNeedGod707, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: Hello all MM sinners, and welcome to the short stories of MM. Hopefully I don't kill too many people with these short stories. Now the stories will sometimes have two parts to them as a continuation from the previous one.Have fun reading.





	1. Nowhere to run Pt 1 (Unknown x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikava was just at home, relaxing after another dull day until she receives a mysterious text from an unknown text. Not knowing what else to do, she naively answers it knowing damn well that answering an unknown text can be quite dangerous. 
> 
> Based the on the prologue bad end but with a slight twist to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this story to a friend of mine on facebook
> 
> This is based on the bad ending of the prologue and honestly, when I played this game I wouldn't have thought there would be one but without further ado please enjoy this story.

 

Coming home from work, I plopped down on the sofa ready to some shows on T.V but then suddenly I got a text message from an unknown number. Strange I didn't give out my number out to anyone and the only people that would have it is my family as well as my close friends. Although I wanted to just delete the message, and be done with it, I opened it up:

* * *

 

**_Messenger Conversation_ **

 

_Unknown: Hello_

Me: ? 

_Unknown: Can you see this?_

_Me: Who are you?_

_Unknown: I'm sure you are surprised. It's not like_ every day _you get a text from someone you haven't met._

 _Unknown: Truth be told, I'm a bit flustered myself. I have found a smartphone when I was in the Substation and the only thing it has is this_ messaging _app installed._

 _Unknown: I wanted to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info, nor any records of the sort and I have been sending messages with this app but I have yet heard a reply. All there_ is _an address and some important-looking numbers saved in some notes._

_Unknown: I would like to go there myself, but unfortunately I'm aboard_

_Me: First, who are you?_

_Unknown: Me? I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. You see, I'm just a student studying aboard and I'm Korean. I could tell you my name but it wouldn't matter much.You won't find me on any search engines._

_Unknown: Anyways, can you help me find the owner of this phone?_

_Unknown: I know you are surprised that somebody just popped up like this and is asking you for a favor like this, but still I'd appreciate if you could help out._

_Me: Why should I help you if I barely know who you are?_

_Unknown: Since you are the only clue I have. Look, I have been trying the find the owner of this phone, but I wasn't able to find any clues up until now and I would really like to return this phone back to the owner._

_Unknown: Then God would be happy._

_Unknown: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mention this before but I am religious._

_Unknown: Never mind what I just said. I do apologize for making you feel weird._

_Me: I already feel weird from all of this, to be honest._

_Unknown: Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I am able to go back to Korea_

_Unknown: Please?_

_Me: No way, you are creepy as heck._

_Unknown: Creepy? I'm not creepy at all. Haven't you heard of the saying "You will get a nice treat_ _if you'll listen to older men?"_

_Me: Considering that you are a stranger, you do give off that creepy stalker vibe so I'm going to say no._

_Unknown: Sorry I was just kidding. Anyways, I know I'm asking for too much and you might think I'm odd, but would you consider the fact that two complete strangers connected and it's a miracle we connected?_

_Me: I wouldn't since you are a stranger so what's your point? Unknown: The point is I don't know how we got connected._

_Looking at the messages made me feel all weirded out so thinking he stop texting me, I heard my phone going off again, clicked back on those creepy messages and saw that he sends a selfie of himself._

_Unknown: That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious of me? I'm returning to Korea soon, so I will definitely make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please, I'm begging you._

_Me: Alright, fine but I will return asap if something seems off._

_Unknown_ : _Thank you. I'll_ _send you the address._

 

When he send me the address to the place I needed to go, I could have just left the text message unanswered, and not go do this errand for this guy, but in some way, he seemed sincere enough to bring the lost phone back to his owner. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the address that was sent to me.

Heading to the address, I saw that there was a number password to get this door open. Shit, I feel so uneasy about this, I really do. Fuck, I could be helping a goddamn robber rob this place without me knowing and I could get freaking busted for this as well as shatter my clean record. As I started to just say "To hell with this" and walk away from this whole idea, I got another text message from the unknown person.

 

_Unknown: Are you there? See nothing strange. Is there a password on the lock?_

_How in the fuck did he know there was a password and where the heck I was? Okay, maybe he's playing games, he couldn't possibly know all of this so I decided to just drag this on._

_Me: Hmm, I don't see one._

_Unknown: That's strange. There's really nothing to put in the password?_

_Me: Nothing_

_Unknown: ..._

 

Okay, now I knew this was a bad idea, plus I'm not letting some weird robber know that there is a password on this door.

 

_Me: Look it's not there okay._

_Unknown: That's strange because I see it with my own eyes that you are standing in front of the password door lock. Are you gonna continue to lie to me?_

_Me: What in the- You can see me?!_

_Unknown: Haha, yes._

_Unknown: I guess that is it then. Plan failed._

**_Messenger Conversation End_ **

* * *

My heart dropped when I read the last message and before I could haul ass, I then bumped into a man with white hair, mint-colored eyes, that had a mask over his face as well as a tattoo on his arm. I couldn't help but stare at him....ugh no, I had to run far from him and as I tried to run he grabbed my arm.

"The plan has failed. Looks like I have to get someone else." Said this man

"Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed.

"You don't need to know. Now what shall I do with you?" he said as I felt his eyes staring down at me, studying me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I said as tried to break free from his hold as I was pinned to the wall behind me. "

"Hmmm, I would love to let you go, but you already know me. I'm sorry, but you will have to come with me." He told me as I struggled, but pinned me more to the wall with his body and putting my hands above my head as he lowered his head down to my ear.

"I could just get rid of you, but, that would be a shame. You're cute you know." He whispered into my ear as my face started to flush with redness and my breath became uneasy.

"You can be my assistant. He has an assistant and I would love one myself." He told me as he kissed my neck, making me into a shiver, blushing mess. Normally, I would kick guys in the balls and just run like hell, but it's not easy when you are pinned to both a wall and drop dead gorgeous devil, whispering threats that would make any girl cry out for help. I was speechless, and immobile from what he just did to me and my mind was just screaming to push him off but I couldn't push him at all.

"So can I use you? I promise I will be good to you. Come with me." He said in his low but sexy voice. Gah, why-why was my body responding this way...why couldn't I just push him away, run from him...just far enough to get back home and lock up my house tightly. Either way he would find me, everywhere I went.

"N-no." I slowly breathed out as I attempted to push him off once more to no avail which made him pin me more to the wall as he put his knees between my legs.

"Come here." He commanded in a low, husky voice as he leaned in my lips kissing me, and then reaching up my chest too, rubbing my breast through my shirt, making me gasp a bit in the kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, he continues to rub my breast while giving me a long stare.

"You never had a choice anyway. Now let's go and besides, I am better than him anyway." He told as I wondered who he talked about.

When he pulled away, I then tried to escape, he held tightly to my arm, then pulled me back into him with my back facing him and the next moment I knew, he placed a cloth over my nose and mouth...as I struggle but getting weaker and weaker.

"Shhh, I won't harm you...but I would never let you leave. You know too much." Hearing him speaking briefly as his voice started to fade away. He then lifted me in his arm as I took one more look at him, letting my eyes close, being carried away by a beautiful stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha you thought I would write smut here didn't you? Sorry if I teased you guys. hee hee *hides*
> 
> There will be a second part to this so worry not smut lovers.


	2. Nowhere to Run Pt 2 final (Unknown x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from part 1 of this story. Hope you all enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut that you all have been waiting for. Enjoy you naughty smut lovers.
> 
> Warning: This is explicit smut and if you can handle it then you may continue...
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Last chance.....
> 
> .
> 
> . 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> You shall not pass.....!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I'm not responsible for your nosebleed explosion.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Are you still here?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Fine..but I'm cleaning any blood messes

Ugh, my head. Can someone please turn down that music, or whatever the fuck I was hearing? Slowly, I opened my eyes, putting my arm over my eyes to shield the light from blinding me. The first thing saw was a place unfamiliar to me, not to mention I was on a bed....feeling just very relaxed. Taking my arm from my eyes, I looked over to see a man with white hair just staring at several computer screens at once.

Rubbing my eyes, I got a better look then shot up from the bed screaming, trying to get from the bed but only come to find out that there were long handcuffs on the bedpost and on my wrist which long enough moved about in the room but not anywhere else.

"Ah, you are up. How well did you sleep?" He asked as he smiled at me with no longer the mask on his face.

"Where am I, y-you creep?" I asked as I back myself toward the wall, sitting on the bed as if I was frightened by this guy but in reality, I wanted nothing more then to just leave and go back home.

"Don't worry, you are in my home." Said the man as he turns his attention back to the computer. Ugh, why me? Outta of all days when I could have just ignored all of this and stayed home but now I'm caught by a guy who could be a complete psycho but then again....he was sexy and not to men-wait what am I saying?! He kidnapped me, I should report him once I leave.

"Let me go, please. Look, I promise I won't go to the cops or anything." I told him lying through my teeth.Of course, I would report this creep. Who in the right mind wouldn't report...a guy..like hi-Oh my god, now isn't the time to daydream about this guy!

"As I told you, I can't let you go at all. Also, I replaced your phone with a new one so that no one may track you at all." He explained to me. All of my numbers, my family, and friends, as well as my happy selfies with everyone whom I knew, were all gone. This man wipes clean not only the data from my phone but as well as my memories that were precious to me.

"I do apologize for doing this, but you should have just opened that door for me." He said as he stood up and walked over closer to the bed then lay on it while looking at me. To make matters worse, he just his jeans on and not his shirt which I scanned the outline of his muscles which made me bite my lips a bit as a blush formed on my face.

"Like what you see?" He turned to me flashing his smile which would make any girl weak in the knees.

"N-no! Keep dreaming you damn bastard!" I yelled, looking away as he went back to the computer and put on soft relaxing music then came back to the bed, lay on it and got closer to me as he put his hand on my cheek, making me face him.

"That's not what you said when I kissed you." He told me as I stared blankly at him

"What? That nev-" I stopped mid-sentence and remember what took place before I passed out from the coliform. I remember his lips kissing mine, and him touching-wait what the hell?!

"Remember now?" he said as he pulled me closer to him while I started to blush once more, trying so hard to look away from him but damn it I couldn't because even if I was to deny this, I would be lying to not only him but to myself. Wait a min, I shouldn't be caring about his opinions at all being the fact he kidnapped me, handcuffed me to the bed and now is...looking into my eyes with his gorgeous eyes, that just makes me mel-oh come on!

"S-stop saying stupid things...you...you're just imaging things." I snapped back but this just made him smirk even more.

"Hmmm, so are you trying to say that I didn't do this?" He said as he touched my breast once more, and started to slowly rub through my shirt, making me blush even harder as well as gasp a bit. He then pinched my nipple a bit as I let out a moan all the while my body started to heat up once again, thanks to his soft....I mean pleasure...no. Fuck, my brain is mush now thanks to the teasing he's doing to me.

"W-why me? You c-could have....mmmm...chosen anyone else." I breathed out as he continued to rub my breast, making me feel a little excited.

"That's for me...to know." He said as he leaned in my lips and started to kiss me once more. At this moment, there's no point in trying to escape from this stranger even if I tried my hardest to do. No man, not even the ones at the clubs and bars were able to woo me as much as this man did and in some odd way....I enjoyed it.

Moaning in the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him as he put his hand in my shirt, pulling it up a bit and kissing along my stomach. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips butterfly along up toward my chest as he pulled my shirt all the way up, revealing my black bra. I held out the single long handcuff, hoping that he would remove it so I can take off my shirt while he smirked back at me.

Getting up from the bed, He went over to the computer desk, where he fished out a pair of scissors then walked back over to the bed as he started to cut my shirt open instead of just removing the cuff from my wrist....Clever asshole.

Cutting away my shirt as if it was paper, he then looked at my bra that was in the way, then cut the front of them too, and moving the now broken bra to the side while he stared at my chest.

"Beautiful and cute." He said in his low sexy voice as he leaned in on tit then started to lick and suck on them, slowly and softly, making me moan softly while his hand fondles the other breast, pinching it gently. I gasped out a bit and raked my fingers through his soft locks of white hair as he looked up at me then pull his mouth away from my breast and give the other the same teasing pleasure as he began to suck on it then swirling his tongue around the nipple.

Moving my head to the side, I moan out and closed my eye, embracing all the pleasures he brought on to my body and making me forget my anger towards him. Wrong as that sounds, I stopped giving a hell about it, besides my life was dull before he came into the picture...If I tell anyone about a stranger just kidnapping me and then doing sweet torture to me like this, close friends and relatives would scold at me for not fighting him off but how could I have if he had me pinned both to the wall and his body.

Continuing to torture my breast, he then palmed my crotch then put his hands in my pants and started to rub my clit through my panties thus breathing out a shaky moan as I felt myself become more drench the more he rubbed away. In less than a short time, this stranger.....beautiful stranger has charmed me not to mention he kept his promise in being good to me but right now I didn't want to think about that.

I craved for him like I did no other plus I didn't have time to be with a guy because it was always me going to work or school on some days not to mention I never had sex with anyone for I wanted to save it for marriage but fuck that because now I'm laying underneath a man that knows all the right points into pleasuring a woman into submission and right now I wanted nothing more than to just scream out his name.

He pulled his hand out from my pants and went tot take them off along with my panties as I laid in my naked glory. Smiling at me, he then laid down on top of me, kissing my lips gently as I kissed him back, passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moaned into the kiss.

Removing his lips from mine, he then kissed along my neck, down to the chest, and stomach till he reached all the way down between my legs thus spread them open as he started to kiss and lick them. By this point, all I want him to do was touch me there so I just brought his head up to my heated core as he looked up at me then smirk before going down on me and licking my clit which made me moan a bit louder then I was doing earlier.

With his tongue licking, and tasting me, I then felt a finger push inside of me thrusting it in and out as he both lick and sucked away on my clit. My hips jolted a bit along with me just grabbing a handful of his hair as he started to roughly eat me out, making me gasp, moan and pant for air while he looked up at me with his eyes thus continuing his goddamn torture on me.

"P-please." I breathed out while he stopped what he was doing and pulled up to look at me.

"Please...what?" He said, licking his lips.

"T-take me...p-please. I want you so bad." I begged something I had never done before. What has this demon done to me?

"How much?" He asked, placing a finger back inside me as he slowly thrust in and out.

"A-a lot....aaaaagh...p-please." I begged him.

"It sounded like the way I have begged you to help me with my problem, but you refused. Maybe I should punish you a bit more for disappointing me." He told me, smirking while still fingering me.

"Ooh, fuck...I'm s-sorry. I'll do anything, please. I-I just want you to take me!" I exclaimed.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything...j-just...stop teasing me." I continued to beg as he removed his finger then went over to the night table, pulling out a condom. He then got up from me, where he removed his jeans and boxers all in one shift then turn to me with the condom in hand, ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, and placed the condom on his cock.

"Quick question before I do this. Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"I-I am," I told him as I stuttered which made him smile even more as he walked back over to the bed and lay back top of me as he kissed along my neck.

"I shall be gentle with you unless you tell me otherwise." He told me. Rubbing his cock against my pussy, he kept on teasing more and more until finally, he pushed himself inside me as a yelped escaped my throat while grabbing on to him tightly, not trying to think about the pain. During the whole time, I breathed in and out try to forget the pain while he kissed along my neck, wiping some of the tears that fell from my eyes.

When I gave him the okay to move, he started out to thrust in and out of me, slowly like if I was going to break thus looking down at me, panting, Wrapping my arms on his back, and feeling the pain subside a bit, I started to moan for him to go a bit faster and he did just that.

"Oh god....fuck!" I yelled out.

"S-Saeran...." He breathes out still thrusting into me.

"Wha...aaahhh." I moaned out as I couldn't say any words.

"Saeran, say my name." He told me while placing his head in my neck thus planting love bites on my name. I moan his name over and over, crying out for him while he pounded harder, faster and deeper into me moreover making me scream as if I was on of those AV actresses on those porn sites. Digging my nails into his back and scratching him, Saeran jackhammered into me thus making me lose my breath and cry out more for him as I was near reaching my climax.

"I'm cumming." Grunt out Saeran as he went even faster as I yelled out his name both of us with him ramming his cock deep inside me, feeling it as it throbbed inside me even with the condom. Looking at me, Saeran leans into kissing me once again then got up to remove the dirty condom and throw it in the wastebasket.

After he was done doing that, Saeran then got a wet rag and clean himself up before tossing the rag to the far corner of the room then joining me back in bed as he gently pulled me to him as he lay my head on his chest.

Soon after, Saeran has drifted off to sleep and I was falling asleep as well but to think this happened all in one day. Here a dull woman such as myself, letting myself get beckoned into doing this crazy idea for a total stranger than having him kidnap me for knowing too much of him and having sex with him.

I'm not sure whether I would be confused or freaked out about all of this even though he used chloroform to knock me out, kidnapped me as well as replaced my phone with a new one so that not my family nor friends would ever know my whereabouts but just him to keep a close eye out on me in case I betrayed him.

This sounds crazy but I don't think after that mind blowing love making he has given me, I wouldn't ever betray him and the thought of being his assistant did bring some benefits so there is that.

With my eye's heavy threatening to close, I quick give a kiss to Saeren and drift off to sleep as the moon shined its light on us through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have survived reading this entire story without nosebleeding then congratulations 
> 
> *hands out cookies to all the survivors*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story.
> 
> Mikava: *calls Vanderwood to clean up the nosebleed*


	3. Just the two of us (Jumin x Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical lovely night for Mikava and Jumin. Nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, MM sinners. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this for I'm still transferring the old stories I made on wattpad on here so please bear with me at the moment. I should have them all uploaded by the end of the week or maybe sooner then that.

These past 11 days were pretty intense for me but in the end, it was all worth it. I was able to hold a party with a lot of the guest members who attended, not to mention on that same night, Jumin Han made me the happiest woman alive when he got down on one knee and proposed to me.

I cried happy tears as we both exchanged a kiss, offically sealing the deal on our relationship. After the enmorous wedding and going on our honeymoon, Jumin and I eventually moved in together where we continued to work with the other RFA members in searching for other companies to particpate in upcoming events in the near future.

To think this happened all because of Saeran wanting to sabotage the RFA and the hard work that was put into it, I have to admit that things turned out well and it's all thanks to my phone as crazy as that sounds.

One morning after I sent in my last email that I had received for today, I then went into the kitchen to cook some breakfast for Jumin as he got ready for work. As I was cooking, Jumin walked up to me and hugged me from behind, greeting me with a kiss on my neck.

"Morning daring," I told him as I turned my head and kissed his lips.

"Morning, my love. I have to work a little late tonight at the office so I won't be home till about 9 tonight." Said Jumin as went to sit down at the table. I whined playfully as I served his plate of breakfast as well as mine and took a seat at the table.

"Aww but daddy, I want to play with you this evening. Besides, it's Friday seduction day, just the two of us." I said as I gave him the puppy face, earning a chuckle from him.

"I know, I know but you know how my father can be so tonight, I want to do something a little different with you." Said Jumin as he smirked at me, making me blush slightly.

"Umm, w-well what do you have in...mind?" I asked, stuttering seductively as he reached pulled my chair closer to him, bring his lips to my ears.

"Surprise me." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver as my face was as red as an apple. Finishing our breakfast, he then got up putting his coat on as I stood up to see him out to work. Leaning in, Jumin gave me a deep kiss then gently slapped my butt, making me yelp out a bit.

"Don't forget tonight." He said as he walked out the door, leaving me in my thoughts in how I should surprise him for tonight.

Cleaning the place up and feeding Elizabeth the 3rd, I sat down on the sofa just wondering how to surprise Jumin but I had no other ideas at the moment. Ugh, I always had a hard time planning stuff like this and this was the first time he has ever left me in charge in thinking of the many ways to pleasure him so the best thing to do was to watch some movies to get some ideas.

After I was done with the movies, I then looked in the closet to see what outfit would be fitting for tonight. I looked to see a red dress that I had never wore before and pulled it out from the hanger. Looking at the dress it was a gothic leather ventage dress that I had picked out for special moments like tonight but instead dressed up as Catwoman from Batman Returns thus roleplaying as her which made Jumin very rough with me that night, like he is every other night.

Laying the dress on the bed, I then looked for some black heels to go with the shoes as well as got out my makeup to put on for tonight. However, I have to do other things like getting some geocorises for tonight so I can make a lovely dinner for tonight but I would need body guards with me just in case and that's fine with me.

Placing everything that was need for tonight, I went ahead freshen up, got dressed and contacted one of the body guards to come and get me so I can run my errands for today. I went everywhere from the super market to target so I can get some apple cinnamon scented candles as well as a nice lingerie to put on for him.

It was already the afternoon hours I got back to the house and getting ready to cook up a tasty meal for my husband and myself. Usually Jumin calls one of the chefs to come in and cook for me but I wanted to do this on my own so I emailed the chef and told him to take a day off because I wanted to impress Jumin with my cooking skils...I mean he did say to surprise him right?

Tonight I'm going to make some Seolleongtang and Samgyeopsal then maybe some S'more Gyeongdan with some chocolate syrup. Damn, I forgot the red wine...or maybe there's some in the liquor cabient. I went over to check and there was plently there so I took one out and placed in the fridge for later.

Looking at the time on the oven read 6:30 pm which was enough time for me for me to get ready for tonight. Putting the food on the stove on a low setting as well as turning down the oven so that the Samgyeopsal won't burn, I went over to the bedroom where I left the dress on the bed as well as left the makeup I was going to use on the boudoir and headed into the bathroom for another shower.

After finishing my shower, I dried myself off and headed back to the room where I lotioned myself, dried off my hair, put on some lacy panties so that Jumin can take off with his teeth...(Ahem sorry), put on the red leather laced dress and my black heels. I then sat in front of the boudoir and started to put on my makeup. Red Lips, black eyeshadow and eyeliner...you know something simple and not over do it like these makeup tutorals ha ha.

Getting done with doing that, I then set up the table with two plates, two wine glasses and got out some candles then lit them to give off that romantic setting. I guess those romantic movies I had seen earlier paid off in a way because everything looked so well for tonight. Ah, silly me I almost forgot the wine in the fridge so I got a small metal bucket, fill it with ice and placed the bottle of red wine in it.

Looking around, everything was set for tonight and the food was still on a low setting so it can stay heated until Jumin came home then all of the sudden phone started to ring showing Jumin's name on caller id along with our wedding picture together.

"Hello, darling." I greeted Jumin with a smile on my face.

"Evening Mikava, how was your day?" He asked.

"It was grand love, not to mention quite busy. How was work?" I asked him

"The same as it always is, many meetings, and very tiring. I thought about you all day."

"Oh really? Tell me in what way, Jumin?" I said smirking as he sighed slightly

"That you shall find out when I get home tonight," Jumin said as he chuckled a bit.

"I'll be waiting for you, love. Come home soon." I told him.

"Will do. I will see you soon. Goodbye darling." Said Jumin

"See you soon, handsome." I said as we both hung up as I went into the other messages to see if anyone had written anything or checked in the chat as I waited patiently for Jumin to come home. When I was chatting with the other members with plans and just chit chatting, I heard the door opened and excuse myself for the night, saying good night to the other members as Jaehee wished me luck while Yoosung, Zen and 707 sent me winky faces as a way of good luck with tonights plans.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Jumin as walked in, looked around in the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"Evening Jumin," I said as walked toward him as he stared me at me, looking up and down at me as I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow Mikava, you look...lovely." Said Jumin

"Thank you love, and you look wonderful yourself. Did you eat?" I asked.

"At work I had lunch but it was only something small nonetheless but I'm quite hungry. It smells wonderful in here, what did you make to eat?" He asked me

"Well, I made Seolleongtang for tonight as well as some Samgyeopsal that is still warm in the oven. For dessert, I made plenty of S'more Gyeongdan and have chocolate syrup on the side." I explained to him as he smiled at me.

"Well, it looks very good darling." He said as he kissed my hand.

"I will serve us the food now my love, do sit down and relax for a bit." I told as brought over the small pot of Seolleongtang and placed it in the middle of the table then got two bowls for us then placing it on his side of the table and then taking my seat plating the bowl on the plate. Jumin then served himself some of the soup then I served myself as we ate in silence.

"This is great, did the chef made this?" He asked.

"He didn't. I emailed him today and told him that he was off for today because I wanted to plan this on my own." I told him as he eyed me carefully.

"Well you never did show me your cooking skills and this is beyond tasty. I would eat more but then we won't have none for tomorrow." Said Jumin as we both finished up with our meals.

"Would you like anything else to eat?" I asked as I got up and took the bowls to the sink while Jumin walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he kissed my neck.

"Yes, I would love to eat you instead," Jumin said as he spun me around to face him as he started to kiss me deeply, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepen the kiss as his hand started to roam around until eventually, he groped my ass gently as he pulls his lips away from my mouth then latching them on my neck, sucking on it gently.

Jumin carried me bridal style as I held on to him while he walked to the bedroom as he looked over at me placing a kiss on my lips as he laid down next to me, running his hands down my stomach and placing his hand on my inner thigh.

"I-I, l-left the oven on l-love," I said stuttering as Jumin looked out the doorway then back at me as he got up and went out to turn off the oven. Still a bit dazed from that kiss he has giving me, I took off my heels, and sat on the bed as Jumin came in with the small bucket that had the red wine and two glasses in his hand as he placed them on the night table then opened the bottle, pouring the crimson liquid into the glass and handing me mine first then pouring his last.

I took small sips of it but Jumin went ahead and down his in one shot while I was still on my first glass. Finishing my glass, Jumin gently took the glass from my hands, placed it back on the night table then, took my hand into his and kissed it as he pulled me closer to him.

Leaning into him more, I kissed him passionately as he reached behind my dress, unknoting the laces one by one until the dress was loose enough for him to slip in a hand and gently take the top part of my dress off.

Pulling away from away from my lips, Jumin then licked along my collarbone as I raked my fingers through his hair, and moaned softly his name. Continuing to kiss along my shoulder, Jumin snaked his hand inside my dress, only to find out I wasn't wearing a bra only to make him grin seductively at me as he pulled more of my dress down and pinched my nipple, making a squirm a bit.

"So cute you are, princess." Said Jumin as he leaned his face down my breast and started to lick my nipple as he slowly started to grind softly on me, making me yelp in surprised. This only made him smirk more as he sat up and took of the rest of the dress off from me, discarding it to the far corner of the room then getting back on top of me and once more started to kiss me but more roughly and passionately.

Moving from my lips, Jumin then planted butterfly kisses along my neck, my chest and continued to travel downward to my stomach until he reached the line of my panties. Licking his lips like a hungry wolf, he then grabbed the hem of my panties, slowly pulling them down from lower area and threw them off to the side.

Getting up from the bed, Jumin then removed all his clothes until he stood in front of me in his naked glory only to come back towards me, grabbing my leg, planting kisses along my leg to my inner thighs as I moan and ran my fingers through his hair. Staring at me with eyes full of lust, Jumin took the tie he had earlier, grabbed my hands, tieing them tightly together which made me bite my lips because I love how he restrains me when I just want to reach out and just touch him.

Laying me back down the bed, he spread my legs then started to rub his thumb on my clit, making me moan and squirm on the bed as he continued his bittersweet torture on me. After a while, Jumin then inserted his finger inside me then went down, and started to lick my heated core and thrusting his finger inside of me.

Gasping loudly, I squirmed underneath him, moving my hips slightly only for Jumin to hold down my hips with his free hand as he thrusted faster as he worked his tongue on me, making my eyes roll back and moaning out his name which made him intenify his torturous acts without stopping. I wanted so badly to touch him, rake my fingers down his back and run my fingers through his hair as he ate me out but he had other plans on for this sweet pleasure he's has brought on to my body.

Pulling away from my clit as well as taking his finger out of me, he then sat me up, looking at me, knowing what he wanted me to do. Opening my mouth, I lick the tip of his cock, swirling my tongue around it then took him into my mouth, moving my head in and out as I heard him groan out, and put a hand on my head, softly pulling my hair.

Closing my eyes, I continue to suck him off then I deep throated him as he moaned out my name softly then started to thrust his hips into my mouth I looked up at him as he had his head back slightly along with his eyes closed as he groaned softly my name over and over. Having enough the oral play, Jumin pulled himself from my mouth and reached over the night table to get a condom as he ripped the wrapper with his teeth and placed it over his cock. Laying down behind me, Jumin pulled me closer to his body, guided himself towards my wet and heated pussy then pushed inside me as I gasped out his name, leaning my head into his chest while he started to thrust.

"Aaah, Jumin...s-so good." I moaned out as he continued to pick up his pace, and started to thrust faster moreover turning my face to him as he kissed me while pounding into me. Moaning in the kiss, he grabbed my hair and pulled back slightly to suck on my neck as well as bite it gently, causing me pant, moan loudly as I felt myself breathless from Jumin's roughness on me but embraced it without a care of how much of a hardcore lover he was being to me.

"Hands and knees, babe." Said Jumin as he pulled out from me. Whimpering from the loss of his cock being inside me as well as still having my hands tied together, I managed to get on my hands and knees. Getting behind me, Jumin grabbed my hips pulling my ass closer to him, rubbing his hand on my pussy and when I was ready enough, he pushed inside roughly, pounding not only fast but hard into me which made a loud moan fall from my lips while I gripped the bedsheet with my tied up hands.

"I'm close, princess. Say m-my name." Commanded Jumin while I did was moan in pleasure.

"I said say my name." He told me once again as he slapped my ass.

"J-jumin, f-fuck me....please...." I begged him while gasping out in pleasure.

"Gah, fuck! I'm gonna cum love." He told me as jack-hammered into me, making me no only breathless but incoherent and speechless pants and moans fell from my mouth. Grunting loudly, Jumin thrusted a few more times before pushing himself deep inside me while I came at the same time with him, moaning out loudly his name as I slumped down on the bed, trying to catch my breath from that mind blown love making that Jumin did to me.

I felt Jumin pulling from me as laid down on the bed and looking at him taking off the condom from his cock, discarding it into the waste basket. Spent from the sexual pleasures I received tonight, I started to drift off to sleep until Jumin came back with another condom in his mouth, smirking at me.

"Wanna go for round 2?" He asked me as I smirked at him and nodded my head slightly to him. Oh man, this is going to be a long night which I didn't mind but after this I'm going to be so sore and unable to walk but I'm fine with that.

After 3 more hours of our rough love making, Jumin held me in his arms as he slept quietly. I don't know where he gets this energy from because he's one hell of a lover and knows how to please me in ways that makes me scream like a porn star but I love every minute of it, especially on the weekends because I wouldn't have to worry about walking like a baby deer, trembling from the nights previous love making.

Looking up at Jumin and smiling at him, I sneaked in a quick kiss on his lips then laid on his chest while I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put some info based on the foods I mentioned in the story because I wanted to use Korean foods for this story instead
> 
> 1\. Seolleongtang: Known as Korean Ox Bone soup that is plain with a few light noodles, slices of meat and green onions. This can be unsalted and unseasoned so you can add whatever spices you want to make it very very tasty.
> 
> 2\. Samgyeopsal: It's a type of pork that you can add garlic and chili paste to make it good but the only downfall is that it's not the most healthiest but if you like pork then go for it.
> 
> 3\. S'more Gyeongdan: This is a type of dessert that contains melted chocolate(CHOCOLATE!!!) and melt marshmallows that is rolled in Gram Cracker crumble. 
> 
> You know writing about these foods are making me quite hungry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Links
> 
> https://migrationology.com/south-korean-food-dishes/ 
> 
>  
> 
> *look at number 2 and 11*
> 
>  
> 
> http://koreanfoodgallery.com/appetizer/2012/smore-gyeongdan
> 
>  
> 
> These are the links where I got the Korean foods from, I may be wrong of this terms but blame google if I am wrong. ^-^
> 
> Hopefully I'm not wrong *hides*
> 
> Anyway, till next time readers.


	4. Game Night (Yoosung x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking an excellent dinner for Yoosung, Mikava waits patiently for him but notices he's still upstairs playing LOLOL. 'Two can most certainly play that game.' thought Mikava as she headed upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening to all MMsmut readers and welcome back. Now I did make a fluff version to this story where I did censor the sex scene to this to try out my hand at writing just warm and fluffy stories but......
> 
> I failed....mad hard. 
> 
> Besides, I think if started to censor MMsmut stories, I would have pitchforks and torches outside my door so that won't be a good idea. 
> 
> Yoosung: I'm too innocent for this!
> 
> Mikava: Yea well that's too bad Yoosung because in my stories you are not so innocent, especially in that after ending.
> 
> Yoosung: *Sweatdrops* Heh heh, I don't know what you talk of. Ummm, I think I hear 707 calling me, Coming!!! *runs off*
> 
> Mikava: Heh heh, got em'. Anyway enjoy the story folks.

"Yoosung, dinner my love!" I called out to him

"Just a moment, Mikava," Yoosung called down to me.

It was a Friday night when Yoosung and I got home tired from work so we can just eat dinner, relax and spend the whole weekend together. I started dinner while Yoosung was playing his computer game which sometimes would get in the way of us spending time together, but I didn't mind if he balanced between just being with me and playing the game.

Turning off the stove, I called Yoosung once more, but he didn't answer me at all. Ugh that man and his gaming, but then soon I saw my laptop then looked upstairs. Hmm, maybe if I can try to distract him a bit, maybe he will come down and get some food....Hee Hee what an evil but brilliant plan.

Grabbing my laptop in hand, I then headed upstairs to where Yoosung was playing his LOLOL game, then walked over to the table and placed the laptop behind him as he looked at me smiling.

"What are you doing love?" Asked Yoosung as I sat in his lap and turned on my computer.

"Oh, I just want to join you in a little LOLOL Hun. Nothing more." I told him as I sat logged into the account and picked out the character I want to play with. Yes, even though Yoosung works as a vet, he still has his gaming habits and I even got into gaming because of him, but I try to not overdo it much, but when Yoosung has his days off work, he stays on that computer...but see I have a little trick for him.

As we both started to verse one another, Yoosung got the first hit on me multiple times and eventually kept on winning in the battles which I would have given up after the first couple times, but I had something up my sleeves that he wouldn't that he would never see coming to him. Hee Hee, damn why I didn't just do this first.

As we played the game, I slowly started to move my hips, making Yoosung look at me with his face flustered while I had a smirk on my face just taking the chance in trying to win the game.

"M-mikava..." breathe out Yoosung as he tried so hard to focus on the game while failing miserably at the same time. Moving my hips, Yoosung then thrust his hips upward, making me let out a yelp which then gives him the upper hand. but not for long because I moved my hips once again, grinding slowly on him, which made him close his eyes for a moment and taking his attention away from the screen. Haha, got ya.

"What's wrong Yoosung....hmm?" I asked him as I continued to grind on him.

"M-mikava...you naughty c-cheater. S-stop teasing." Said Yoosung as he tried his hardest to not get distracted from the actions I was doing. I then started to grind my hips a bit faster, making Yoosung lose all patience as he started to thrust upwards while looking at me as he smirked back and thrust upwards as he took the chance in winning the game once more. After winning the game, Yoosung then pulls me in a deep kiss, letting his tongue slip between my lips as I moaned into the kiss.

"I-I..." I stuttered as I was speechless and looked right back into his eyes. Yoosung then got up from the computer chair, holding me in his arms, taking me to the bedroom and laying me on the bed while he crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately. Moaning in the kiss, I felt Yoosung's hand under my shirt as it traveled up to my chest, touching my breast, giving it a light squeeze, making me gasp while looking at him with my face all flustered.

"So you thought by grinding your hips on me, you were going to beat me, love?" Asked Yoosung as he lowered his voice deep enough while nipping and sucking gently on my neck to which then I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I-I was only trying...t-to get you to eat." I stuttered while Yoosung smirked at me as he removed my shirt.

"Hee hee well, I am quite hungry now... for you." Said Yoosung whispering in my ear as he pulled my bra over my head and removed it throwing it to the side. He then leaned down on my breast and started to suck and lick on my nipple while he squeezed the other one. I moaned and squirmed underneath him while moaning softly his name as he continued his sweet torture on me.

Soon after, Yoosung started to plant small butterfly kisses down from my chest to the waistline of my pants then slowly unbuttoned them, putting his hands in, rubbing my sex as I let out a yelp which made him look and smirk at me.

To hide my embarrassed tomato face, I put my hands on my face as I felt Yoosung's hand going inside my panties and rubbing gently as I reached down and grabbed some of his locks of hair and pull gently, making him groan hungrily for me and pull down my both my pants along with my panties down in all one setting.

Spreading my legs open, he got his face in between my legs as he started to lick and suck slowly on my clit, driving me crazy as I moaned out his name and tighten my grip on his hair, pulling it. Groaning more, he then picks up the pace by spreading my legs even wider than pulling his head up slightly while sliding two fingers inside me, making my hips jolt a bit.

"I love the way you moan, Mikava. Beg for me." He said while he continued to push his two fingers in my heated core, making me moan loudly.

"Y-yoosung, stop t-teasing, and t-take -m-me....aah." I moaned out. Yoosung then stopped his torturous pleasure on me, got up from me for just a moment and began to take off his sweatshirt and pants, throwing them to the far corner of the room, then coming back to the bed, getting a condom and putting it on then taking his place right on top of me, and kissing me deeply as he got between my legs.

While kissing me, Yoosung pushes his dick slowly inside me, making me let out a yelp in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to thrust inside me. Closing my eyes, I gripped his hair and moaned out his name as he thrust faster into me.

"Aaah...Yoosung, p-please don't stop...hah." I moaned out while I dug my nails into his back and as he made little nips on my neck. After that, he then sat up, pulling me up on his lap as he continued to thrust into me while sucking on my breast. I moved my hips while Yoosung thrust into me as moans and pants were coming from both of us.

"Yoosung, I'm gonna..." I told him in a low voice as he pushed me back down on the bed and thrust even faster, harder and deeper into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Groaning loudly, Yoosung comes inside me as I felt his dick throbbing inside me while I came, moaning out his name loudly as both of us tried to catch our breath from our climax.

"I love you Mikava." Said Yoosung breathlessly as he pulled out from me then laid next to me while pulling me close to him.

"Mmmm I love you too. You were amazing." I told him as traced a finger down his chest.

"Well that food I made is still out, should I put it away?" I asked Yoosung as he held me close to him.

"Do you covered it?" He asked as he turned to me

"I did," I told him as he kissed my lips.

"Then it should be fine. Night love," said Yoosung as he kissed me and closed his eyes. after a few hours when he fell asleep, I slowly got up from his arms, put on a long t-shirt then went down to the kitchen to put away uneaten food for later on today and cleaned up the kitchen for a bit.

Satisfied with the kitchen being cleaned, I went back to the bedroom and laid next to Yoosung as I felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed my cheek once more. Laying my head on his chest, I kissed his lips and fell asleep next to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story folks feel free t- *hears crying in the distance* Oh no, not again
> 
> Yoosung: *walks in crying* Waaaaaaaahhh!
> 
> Mikava: Boi, why you're crying?
> 
> Yoosung: 707 said I'm going to faint! *walks over to me and sobs on my shirt*
> 
> Mikava: Omg really? Yoosung, he's just messing with you. *pat's his head*
> 
> Yoosung: *sobs harder* 
> 
> Mikava: O.O Why me? Anyway, till next time readers. I have to deal with an emotional Yoosung.
> 
> Yoosung: *looks up teary eyed* Bye e-everyone *hugs Mikava*


	5. The Accidental Role (Zen x Mc)

"Rakuza, I shall turn you as I am and forever we will love each other for eternality." Said Zen as he bends down to bite Echo girl's character gently on the neck but then all of sudden she started to flap her hands, scream and pushing Zen away from him.

"Cut cut. This makes the fifth cut today and we haven't gotten pass the first part. Everyone take 45 mins to an hour. I don't care anymore." Said the director as he got up from his chair and went to get something to eat. Zen and Echo girl were working on a Paranormal romance movie for Halloween where Zen was the vampire and Echo girl was the human girl(no nothing like goddamn twilight so get the thought out your heads) and it was already part of the 2nd day of the first week they were working on it.

They had to redo parts of it over and over because either Echo girl had a problem with a certain scene or the part had to be played her way or the highway which gave us all a headache in the end of the day. Many complained the director about removing Echo Girl from the movie but he had no other actress to play Echo's part and Echo even threaten to sue the director as well as the producer of the movie but they didn't care too much about that, however finding another actress was the main issue.

"That acting part was so fucking wrong, he has to kiss me not bite me. A real lover's kiss." Said Echo Girl as she smirked at me while her manager tried calming her down. Oh, how I wanted nothing more than to pop her Double D balloons from her chest and beat that bubble face she had but I restrained myself from doing so and kept my cool when Zen came to me and lead us both into the trailer, locking the door and completely ignoring Echo Girl's bullshit.

"The director's none too happy about this. He says if he doesn't get the first part done by today then he would start on a new project. Ugh, this is annoying." Said Zen as he sat down on the sofa, opening a can of beer and sipping on it.

"I think this is a way for Echo Girl trying to sabotage you in some way of not getting ahead Zen," I told him as I sat next to him, drinking a bottle of water.

"That could be it since she tried to spread false rumors about me but I thought she would at least grow up from that." Said Zen as he placed his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, she did mention that she wanted a real lover's kiss which she can't have because these lips belong to me," I told him, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips as he started to blush madly.

"Ahem, M-mikava, babe...you know we can't here as much as I want to." Said Zen while he stared into my eyes as I smiled back at him.

"Okay, but we can practice your lines you know," I told him, picking up the script book as he took it from my hands and looked for the part that he was rehearsing when he was on camera. I looked on at Zen just getting into character as I got an extra script book and turn to the page he was on so I can practice Echo girl's lines with him.

"Oh, Rakuza my love. I want to forever hold you in my arms and never let go for as long as we live." Said Zen, looking into my eyes.

"But Jikuri, the only thing that separates our love is both your immortality and my short life. I fear I may grow old and whither away while you carry on in your life." I said to him sadly, looking away from him as I started to let tears fall from my eyes. Zen then put his hand on my face, gently making me look at him as he smiled at me.

"Rakuza, I shall make you as I am so that we may forever be together, forever more." Said Zen as he slowly went to the crook of my neck and gently bite me, sucking on my neck which made me moan out his name a bit while I wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes.

Pulling away from my neck, Zen stared lustfully at me as I blushed madly then suddenly with no hesitation, Zen pulls me closer to him and starts to kiss me passionately as he sat me on his lap while trying to lift my shirt as I stopped him.

"Z-zen, you said w-we can't here," I told him breathlessly but Zen continued and put his hand under my shirt, finding his way to my bra then putting his hand in to fondle my breast, making gasp out loud.

"I know what I said but I can't hold it back anymore M-mikava. I want you." Said Zen as he laid me down on the sofa, and bend down to kiss me passionately. As he continues on ravishing my lips with a few love bites and kisses, I felt Zen's hand on the helm of my shirt as he stopped kissing me for a moment thus pull it off from me leaving me in my bra and skirt but it didn't stop there.

Afterward, Zen reached behind my back, undid my bra thus taking it completely off from me and discarding it to the far corner as he stared at my breast. Leaning down on me, Zen then took one of my nipples and flicked out his tongue then started to suck on it gently as he fondled the other breast which made me moan and close my eyes as he continued on to simulate my breast.

Soon after, Zen drew his attention to my other breast and started to suck on it. By this time my mind had completely forgotten where we were and didn't care about anyone heard us from Zen's trailer. I would have stopped him given the chance but when he started to suck on my neck pretending to be a vampire, I lost every control and he couldn't hold back either.

"Z-zen, aaah. T-they w-would hear us." I told him in a whisper as he stopped then sitting up while giving me a smirk that would make any girl melt to the floor.

"Let them hear, Babe. Besides, I have to make one understand that you have me." Said Zen as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his growing erection. Feeling how hard it was, I palmed him and pulled down his pants along with his boxers as his hard on sprung out all for me to play with.

Sitting Up, I licked the tip of Zen's dick while he groaned softly my name and placed his hand on the back of my head. I then took all of Zen in my mouth as I started to suck him off slowly, making him groan and close his eyes for a minute before reopening them and looking down at me.

"B-babe, your mouth...hah....so fucking warm." Whispered Zen as he started grope one of my breast and knotted his fingers on my nipple, fondling with it. Closing my eyes, I pace myself gently as I took Zen deeper into my mouth and deep throated him then pulled slowly to get some breath in some air then took him in once more and sucked him off a bit faster.

I continued to suck, swirling my tongue then taking him out from my mouth, licking up and down his length while looking up at him. Feeling that was enough, Zen stopped me then laid me back down on the sofa and to kiss from my lips, traveling down my chest until he got to my inner thighs.

Seeing that I was still in my panties and skirt, Zen then kissed and nipped along my inner thighs as I started to moan out a bit then reached his hand under my panties and thumbed my panties which made me moan out Zen's name.

"Mmm babe, you're so soaked. I wanna taste you." whispered Zen while he unbuttoned my skirt and started to kiss from my chest down to the helm of my skirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down from my hips. Discarding it to the side, Zen pulled down my panties with his teeth until they were completely off me as he started to kiss and nip my inner thighs driving me crazy with pleasure. I called out his name impatiently with want written all over my face as he looked up at me and grinned at me while I blushed, even more, causing me to covered my face.

"Now Rakuza, you will be forever claimed as my bride, let me taketh you tonight and forever shall start with us." Said Zen continuing to practice his lines as he put his face between my legs and started to tongue my clit, sending waves of pleasure through me. I had  to place my hand on my mouth to keep myself from moaning loudly but then I felt Zen's hand on mine as he pulled my hand away from my mouth and lifting his head to look at me.

"Now now Mikava, I want to hear you. Every moan you make are like music to my ears." Said Zen as he inserted a finger inside me and went down to eat me once more as I moaned out his name. Zen sucked on my clit and thrust his finger inside me while I closed my eyes and gripped his hair as continued to moan even louder which made Zen look up at me and move his tongue even faster.

"Aaah...Z-zen!" I yelled softly but I had a dreaded feeling that they heard me anyway but oh god his tongue was just fucking good, and I wanted nothing more then to yell even loudly, therefore, I just went ahead and did it without any regrets as to hears me or not. Hmmm, I think that maybe Echo girl will understand that Zen is mine just me saying his name. Haha, the thought alone was just brilliant hee hee...Anyway, where was I? Oh but Zen was just driving me insanely crazy with tongue.

After a while, Zen got up take off his pants and boxers then reached for a condom nearby a table, took off the wrapper and placed the condom is his member. Zen got back on top of me, kissing me deeply and passionately while rubbing his member on my clit, purposely teasing me and making me whimper for him to just take me.

"Z-zen, please s-stop teasing me and fuck me already my silver beast," I demanded as he smirked at me then pushed himself inside me, making me moan out loud.

"Our break is almost up." Said Zen as he started to thrust his hips inside me as I moaned.

"W-w-who c-cares...aaah Z-zen! More!" I yelled out as Zen went a bit faster while sucking on my nipple, making wrap my arms around his back as I dragged my nails into his back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making us stop for a moment but Zen couldn't careless he continued on and on just pounding himself inside me. I moaned, panted and called out his name as the knocking on the door stopped and thinking that it was safe we carried on with our love making and sex noises within the trailer but then I started to hear little whispers from outside the movie trailer but ignore it and focus on Zen unleashing his beast on me and ravishing me till I couldn't stand.

"Oh Rakuza, I love you so much, my love." Zen practiced more of his lines while pounding himself inside me.

"I-i love you t-too Jikuri!." I practiced along with Zen as he thrust harder and faster inside me while I felt my climax nearing. As the mixtures of groans and moans fell from our lips, Zen thrust a few more times until he pushed deeply inside of me cumming in the condom while I came with him, moaning loudly his name.

Both of panting and catching our breaths from that pleasurable climax, Zen kissed me while pulling himself from me and then discarding the condom into the waste basket while I cleaned myself up. We heard another knock on the door again, and we both hurried to put our clothes on as quickly as we could because our break time has been over since an hour ago.

When got dressed, Zen opened the door just to see have of the crew members including the director looking at us smiling while Echo girl stood there with a horrified look on her face.

"Zen..is everything okay?" Asked the director while keeping a straight face. Oh boy, I hope to god I didn't cause Zen this role.

Umm, everything is well, Sir." Said Zen nervously as I held on to his hand.

"So tell me, what happened in there?" Asked the director as everyone looked at us.

"Well...I was practicing my lines for the movie, and Mikava decided to h-help me, sir." Said Zen smiling.

"Hmmm I see then after you practiced your lines with your wife....then what?" Asked the Director

"Umm, can I explain sir, while we both were practicing for our lines one thing lead to another and well...here we are now," I said nervously as I flashed a smile.

"Well have you ever considered being part of a movie Mrs. Mikava?" Asked the Director

"Me? I-I...well...no I never did." I said, opening my eyes in shock.

"Well let's just say I want you to play Echo girl's part because some of the chew members that walked by hearing the lines being practiced by Zen and you....and they told me it was on point although there were some extra 'scenes' mixed into it." explained the director as Echo girl went up to the director.

"No, it's not fair! I was given this part to play simply because I can sing and act better then that girl has no experience. Besides, we can do the script right." Said Echo girl ignorantly

"Well I must disagree and for the record, your heart isn't in this role as I thought so given the circumstances, I have decided that the role of Rakuza is played by Mikava herself." Said the Director as Echo Girl became red with fury.

"Oh if you do that, you will be sued....all of you. Besides my manager can see that I was acting quite well for the most part." Said Echo girl.

"I may have to disagree with you Echo girl this time. Many times I have told you to try and try but it seems as if you only gave more trouble instead of cooperating. I'm sorry but I can't help you out from this." Said Echo girl's manager as she walked away while Echo girl's face was redder than a tomato.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU!!!!" Screamed Echo girl as she ran out of the movie studio crying as Zen wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.

"Don't worry everyone I will call the producer and let him know of the situation that has taken place so that Echo girl won't do nothing against us. Now everyone back to work and places for the scene!" Commanded the director

"Well looks like I'm part of this movie with you Zen," I said smiling at him as Zen pulled me in for a kiss until the director cleared his throat.

"You two get ready for your scene and get yourselves cleaned up. Next time, just be a bit more careful." Said the director winking as he walked back to his rightful spot as Zen and I went back inside our trailer to freshen up for the love scene.

Over the next 8 months, Zen and I worked tirelessly on this movie from the running scenes to the love scenes and the biting scenes. Everything was doing so well and surprisingly everyone liked my acting way better the Echo girl's and when it came time to the edits for the movies everything went in the right flow and the director called it a wrap finally.

They held a small wrap up party for all of us and did a toast to a job well done. I never thought in a million years I would become an actress from just practicing some movies lines with him and having sex right in the trailer so it was at the right moment....sort of. After the wrap-up party, Zen and I returned back home where we made love once more then slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I signed into the chat and told everyone about the great news thus I was congratulated by everyone and Yoosung asked how I got the role and well Zen explained to Yoosung and his reaction to it was quite amusing which made 707 pick on Yoossung more about how innocent he was.

After talking on the chat, Zen got a phone call from his director announcing to us about the premiere date for the movie and I couldn't help but to hug him and kiss him but deep down I was quite nervous but Zen assured me that everything will be okay and he will be with me every step we take on that red carpet.

After a year, the movie premiere was at night so Zen picked out a black tux while I put on my red dress along with red heels then I finished putting my makeup on. After getting ready, Zen and I went down where a limo was waiting for us and we both got in.

"I'm so nervous Zen," I told him as he gently grabbed my hand into his.

"I know but don't worry I will be right next to you so you won't be so nervous." Said Zen as he smiled at me then placed a kiss on my cheek. The drive was quite long and in some way, I was glad for it. When we finally arrived, I looked out to see many were with their cameras to take pictures of us and reporters to ask us questions. Zen saw that I got a bit nervous and held my hand once again.

"Are you ready babe?" Said Zen as I nodded to him. At the moment, the limo driver opens the door and as Zen get out first then helped me out the limo, the flashes from the camera were going off, reporters hurried to air their reports and fans screams could be heard through the entire place as they held signs of love and supporting Zen.

We walked down the red carpet and I looked around...it was like a dream come true. Zen's dream has finally come true and I couldn't be happier for him. I smiled at everyone and turned to Zen as he stared back at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Zen! Do you have any words that you want to share with us?" Asked the reporter.

"Yes, I want to thank everyone who helped in this movie but most importantly thanks to my soulmate and significant other, Mikava. For all the lovely years that she has put up with me through encouraging words." Said Zen as I turned to him with happy tears my eyes as he gently kissed me on the lips in front of everyone as more flashes and fans screamed out.

Pulling gently away, Zen then grabbed my hand in his and walked down that red carpet toward the premiere of our movie....together.

 


	6. Samtsirhc Yrrem: Twisted Snow pt 1(Saeran x MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this. I was sick for a bit thanks to my medication I was taking for my depression and all. Anyway, I want to continue to upload more stories for you all to read but I'm going to try to update as much as I can that is if I'm feeling well enough. 
> 
> Thank you and sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Bold/Italics: Character pov change, Chatroom conversations and for when the character enters or leaves the chatroom. 
> 
> Italics: When the characters talk in the chat.

After saying my goodbyes after the holiday C&R event, Yoosung walked me over to Driver Kim's car and waved goodbye as I got in the car. I had a great time meeting everyone for the first time and event wish them all a merry Christmas when 707 his appearance by hacking the giant screen with fireworks around it saying "Merry Christmas RFA" -707. It was sad that he didn't show up but that was nice enough nonetheless.

However, there was another worry I was faced. That unknown person never showed up at the party and personally I didn't know if it was the greatest idea to send the address of the event or not but I felt uneasy about it because this was not only my first meeting with the RFA but also my first event I attended and met all my friends. Hopefully, it was just a prank and bluff just to scare me or something but I can't help to shake this uneasiness that I have in my heart.

Driver Kim dropped me off nearby a store not too far from Rika's apartment and I walked quickly inside to avoid the cruel cold weather so that I can just lay on my bed and covered myself with my blankets. I headed upstairs, pushed in the password for the apartment and went ahead inside, just sighing to myself and smiling then closing the door with the lock.

"Merry Christmas," I told myself before taking off my jacket and hanging it up.

"Merry Christmas." I heard a voice say. I suddenly felt a chill that went throughout my bones and nerves thus becoming stiff as I slowly turned to the voice that said this and went to scream but then the stranger grabbed me and pinned me to the wall as he put his hand over my mouth to prevent me from crying out.

"You thought that there wasn't going to be anyone here? You thought wrong....M-mikava." Said this man as he removed his hand from my mouth, I stared at him and just took in the face and how se-no no I couldn't possibly think this way.

"Merry Christmas! I hope this was the happiest day of your life...haha...hahaha. Now tell me, do you know who I am?" He asked me. At the moment I realized that this was the hacker I had talked to the whole time.

You are......!" I whispered while he smirked at me. I was speechless and I felt that all my air had left my body.

"Yes I am but for some reason, the RFA had the security much more tight than usual but I managed because I was still able to find a flaw in the system thanks to the information you provided. I want to personally thank you for cooperation and allowing me to meet you for the first time." said Unknown as he got closer to me.

"I-I didn't think you....you were the hacker...." I said as looked at me smiling.

"Just admit it, you like me or you were just being a sweet princess and answering all my questions?" Asked Unknown as he smirked at me. I didn't know how to answer his question so I stayed silent however to the part liking him....now that I have seen in person in some way I do but at the same time it was a bit scary that he was in front of me like this and I didn't move an inch to get away from him.

"I...did this because...I wanted....t-to k-know who you w-were." I stuttered as he got closer to me, putting body weight on mine.

"Ah, you admitted that you did it because you like me. Well, it's good you say that because I want to make this an unforgettable Christmas for you." Said Unknown as he leaned in and kissed me, very gently yet passionately. Moaning into the kiss, he was able to slip his tongue passed my lips as he started to french kiss me. I could have sworn I felt the room go up a few degrees because it became hot as hell.

As he continued to french kissing, unknown then started to take the scarf from my neck, letting it fall to the ground then he pulled away from my lips only to kiss my neck and suck on it gently as I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer which caused me to shiver, making him stop his torturous pleasures on me.

"What's the matter dear Mikava, I thought you would be happy to see me. If you are then why trembling like a leaf?" Asked Unknown as he stroked my hair gently

"I-it was from the cold." I lied because truly I was terrified and had a million questions as to what was going to happen to the RFA and to me but in the back of my mind, I was just thinking about that kiss he gave me and how he started to suck on my neck.

"Mikava, tell me the truth. Is it because you are scared of what might happen or is it you are scared of...me?" Unknown asked me as he gave a glare that was sharp enough to cut through metal.

"N-no it's not like that." I said as I trembled more. Honestly, I was more scared of what would happen to the RFA members more because I didn't want them to be harmed due to me.

"Haha, Mikava. You shouldn't have contacted me if you're scared of me but you were bold enough to call me." Said Unknown.

"You messaged me...Unknown but I thought you would be at the event not here." I said boldly as Unknown looked into my eyes as if he was reading me.

"Well, you still haven't answered me so be honest with me, princess. You like me right?" he asked once more and I had to look away from him but then put his hand on my chin, making me face him once more as he got near my ear.

"Tell me the truth, you want to spend Christmas with me don't you?" he whispered in my ear as it sent an exciting shiver down that made lose my breath for a moment.

"Y-yes..." I whispered as he looked at me.

"I couldn't hear you, say that again." Unknown said. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be running away from this man and here I am just letting myself flustered by a man I just met tonight but I couldn't help all the actions he was doing to me that made me weak at my knees.

"I said...yes t-to your question." I said as Unknown smirked at me.

"I see. Well then let me the tell you of the of the Christmas I picture in my head because once I tell you, I'm sure you'll end up loving it." Said Unknown as I looked up to listen to what he had to say.

"Santa...You know that man named Santa, the old man in a red suit...that bastard who says he'll give presents to the nice children...you see he is just a pathetic fictional character that adults made up to control their children. The sad part is that people from all over the world are so naive and stupid to believe that he exist which they desperately hold on to that falsified truth. It's a shame that millions of children are being fooled by their own parents by believing their lie in hopes of being good children but what still stands is why are only the nice children treated specially...hmm I find that strange." Unknown explained. Gosh as sexy as he was he was definitely messed up in the head not to mention not a big fan of Christmas but I continued to listen to his insane rant.

"There are so many bad people like me all over the world too but that doesn't mean people who do mischievous deeds should feel guilty on this day. If I can create my own Christmas, I'd get rid of that fat bastard that adults use as a deceitful way to lie. Instead, I'll find all the adults who made me feel guilty and get my vengeance upon them. This will leave bad children like you and me to have presents too, not just the nice kids." Explained Unknown.

"But if I am a bad person then I wouldn't get anything. Bad people don't get rewarded." I told him as he put his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.

"That's what you grew up believing Mikava. Besides aren't you excited about what presents you'll get?" He asked.

"No I'm not excited and I really don't want to know." I told him as I tried to move away only for him to pin me more to the wall with his body.

"Haha, it's too late to run away." Said Unknown as he took out something from his pocket which looked like a mint color pill. He then put the pill in his mouth only to grabbed me and kiss me hard on the lips as I felt his tongue pushing the pill into my mouth as I swallowed it. All of sudden I started to feel a bit hot and a bit dizzy.

"What did you.....give me...?" I asked him as held on to me.

"I'll show you what real happiness is Mikava. I bet if you're invited to my Christmas, it would be so sweet like a candy cane that you may never want to return to a world of reality. My Christmas has no evil children, no guilt but only a true Christmas.." Said Unknown as I looked at him.

"Please, don't hurt...RfA members." I said as the pill was already affecting me, making me very tired and dizzy in which I almost fell but was caught by someone.

"Don't worry my dear Mikava, you will be safe away from them in my Christmas paradise. Come to magenta we go now." Said Unknown as he carried me bridal style and putting my phone in his pocket then walked out of the apartment with me in his arms as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

**_Saeran's pov_ **

Finally, the pill took affect as I intended and when it did, I picked up my princess bridal style in my arms, grabbed her phone placing it in my pocket and carried her out from the apartment. I went in the elevator and pressed the button to take her down the first floor. When the elevator doors opened, I quickly walked out the back door where a black van waited for us so we can leave but one of the minions tried to take Mikava from my arms and I held on tightly to her thus the minion stepping back from me so he can open the back doors to of the van.

I quickly got in with Mikava in my arms as they closed the door then laid Mikava down on the mint color carpet flooring that they installed in the van so that when we went on long trips I would sleep in the back until we got to our location I then got next to Mikava to just brush some of the hairs on her face and stare at her angelic face. After they closed the back doors of the van, the two minions then got in the front of the van, closed the door and drove us back to Mint eye HQ.

She was too pretty to be with the RFA members for they were dangerous and a bunch of liars as my savior mentioned to me and at first I didn't want to send Mikava to that apartment but by orders, I had to. I was so angry at first but my savior told me that soon I would be able to take her from the RFA and today on Christmas night, I have her here with me away from danger.

As I looked at her she started to shiver a bit although the heater was on so then I crawled over to her only to bring her on my lap to hold her in my arms to be warm enough. I saw that there was a blanket to the corner of the van and grabbed it then placed it around the both of us so that both of us can be warm during the ride.

Oh, how beautiful she is...my dear Mikava, I'm glad I saved her from those evil people. Besides she's going to have the best Christmas and it's only beginning for me even though at has ended for everyone else. Just seeing her sleep, makes me just want to sleep as well but then her phone as well as mine started to go off, I took out her phone and turned it off then went on mine to see that I was still logged in the chat. Hmm, let's see what happens.

* * *

 

**_RFA chatroom coversation_**

 

_Jaehee Kang: This was the first fundraiser I've ever organized, but thanks to Yoosung, it was a success._

_Jaehee Kang: Mikava was also very helpful in the end._

_Jaehee Kang: It was very nice seeing Mr.Han and Zen there as well._

_Zen: Haha, I'm sorry we couldn't help much_

_Jumin Han: It was my duty as an RFA member to attend_

_Zen: If you say that,_

_Zen: Then what about Seven who couldn't be there?_

_Jumin Han: I didn't intend to put him under a bad light. I was only speaking the truth_

_Zen: Well, I guess he wasn't doing any good to miss the event_

_Zen: It would have been nice if all of us could be there._

_Jumin Han: I'm sure he has his reasons_

_Zen: Although none of us know exactly why..._

**_[Yoosung enters the chatroom]_ **

_Yoosung: I'm home now!!_

_Yoosung: No more suffering and yes to celebrating the holidays!_

_Yoosung:_  

_Jumin Han: I assume Mikava went home safe?_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes, Yoosung and I saw her get in the car you arranged for her._

_Zen: I wonder when Mikava will come in here..._

_Yoosung: It's been a while since she left,_

_Yoosung: so she should be logging in soon_

_Jumin Han: Or perhaps she's tired and getting some rest._

**_[707 has entered the chatroom]_ **

_Yoosung: Heya Seven_

_Jaehee Kang: Hello_

_707: Is Mikava here?_

_Jaehee Kang: She hasn't logged in yet_

_707: She hasn't??_

_Zen: Why what's up?_

_707: Uhm_

_707: Oh_

Yoosung: ??

_707: Someone's hacked into the security camera_

_707: in front of the gate to Rika's apartment_

_Zen:_

_Zen: What?!!_

_Jumin Han: Since when?_

_Yoosung: No way!!_

_707: I'm looking into it_

_707: I had my eye on it while working,_

_707: but the screen just kept still_

_707: I found it weird and looked into it..._

_Jaehee Kang: If that's true..._

_Yoosung: Don't tell me something's happened to Mikava!!_

_707: Uhm..._

_707: The security feed's been transmitting pre-recorded footage,_

_707: So I can't check whether or not_

_707: she got home safe..._

_Zen: Dude what are we gonna do?!_

_707: So I'm looking through the all the security cameras around the building._

_707: Jumin, can we find out when Mikava left_

_707: and when she got off the car?_

_Jumin Kang: Assistant Kang._

_Jaehee: I'll go call Mr. Kim right now._

**_[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]_ **

_Zen: Don't tell me...._

_Zen: No right....?_

_Yoosung: It..._

_Zen: It can't be..._

_Yoosung: We should have been more careful when we sent her home..._

_Yoosung: You don't think something's happened to her, do you?_

_Zen: She's safe.....Let's think that for now_

_707: I checked from a nearby security camera that she got off the car safely_

_707: She went missing after that_

_Jumin Han: I'll contact V._

_707: Yes, please do._

_707: I'll keep looking through the nearby security feeds._

_Jumin Han: Call me as soon as you find something_

**_[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]_ **

_Yoosung: What are you gonna do about Mikava....?;;_

_Zen: She'll be fine._

_Zen: I'm sure she's safe._

_Yoosung: She has to be_

_**[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]** _

_Jaehee Kang: I just got off the phone with Mr. Kim_

_Zen: What did he say?_

_Jaehee Kang: I've texted you the exact time she got off the car_

_707: Thanks Jaehee_

_707: I'll focus on the feeds around that time._

_Jaehee Kang: Please find something...._

_707: I'll come back once I find something._

**_[707 has left the chatroom]_ **

_Zen: Let's be positive...._

_Yoosung: Yeah...She's fine_

_Jaehee Kang: I'd like to believe that as well._

_Jaehee Kang: I dearly hope she's safe, but just in case something happened...I must discuss possible measures with Mr. Han_

_Yoosung: ..._

_Jaehee Kang: I hope this all turns out to be nothing._

_Zen: Mikava, where are you...._

_Yoosung: Please come in and tell us you're okay_

**_[Unknown has entered the chatroom]_ **

_Unknown: I'll be taking good care of the princess ^^_

_Unknown: Every single day will be a happy Christmas_

_Unknown: Today..._

_Unknown: Tomorrow_

_Unknown: Merry_

_Unknown: Christmas_

_**[Unknown has left the chatroom]** _

__

_**RFA chatroom conversation end** _

* * *

 

Quietly laughing to myself, I placed my phone away in my pocket. This was the greatest Christmas gift of all...hahaha, not only to see the RFA members, but him suffering the most for Mikava who now was in my arms and with me forever.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Mikava." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and smiled as I pictured the RFA members all being in chaos in looking for Mikava but never shall they find her, for she belonged to not only Mint eye but to me as well and that was the greatest present I can ever ask for. Merry Christmas to me....Hahahahahahaha!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know something, I wish you can post images of the ship you write the story for because it I feel that an image would go so well with the stories you write. That's why I like wattpad for that reason, however, I want to know if you can place an image of the couple ship for the fanfiction that focuses on that ship on this site. 
> 
> If anyone who knows that images can be posted on here please let me know because I would definitely like to feature some artwork on my stories while giving credit to the artist of course. 
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day.


	7. Samtsirhc Yrrem: Twisted Snow pt 2(Saeran x Mc)

Ugh, my head...Slowly waking up as I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my arms, feeling as if I was restricted from doing so. I felt so wet...and vibration inside me? what the....but it..felt so good...fuck. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness...I couldn't see and I felt cold very very cold.

At the moment, I knew that I wasn't at the apartment at all and I was somewhere else but where. I heard footsteps coming toward me which made me panic even more as I struggled against something that was holding me until something was removed from my eyes and saw Unknown looking down at me with his bluish eyes only to see that he was shirtless...Gosh that he had was enough to touch them and run my fingers down it but thanks to the restraints....it was hopeless.

"I see you are awake, princess." he said smirking at me while I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"W-where am...I-i...aaah," I said in between moans which made Saeran smirk evilly at me as he had a remote in hand which he turned the knob on it making whatever was inside me vibrate even more as I let out a loud moan.

"You are in a place where Christmas is every day for us and happiness shine brightly. You're in my Christmas paradise." Said Unknown as he sat down in a sofa chair nearby. The small thing that was vibrating inside me was driving me crazy, filling my mind with dirty and naughty thoughts but my self-control was quickly slipping from me as I made little moans through my teeth.

"Aaah. p-please..." I begged as I felt Unknown's finger started to rub my clit which made me moan even loudly.

"Please, what Mikava?" He asked.

"S-stop t-teasing me." I breathed out as Unknown looked me smirking as he pulled the small vibrator out from me and put it off on the night table only to take his hand, put it between my legs and insert a digit inside me at the same time he bend down to suck on my breast, making me moan out loud.

Without saying another word, then started to kiss my inner thighs, nipped along until his face was between my legs as he started to lick my clit, swirling his tongue on it, driving me insanely crazy, moaning and gripping his hair. Looking up at me, Saeran this sucked on my clit hard as he inserts a finger inside me and wasted no time in thrust hard while continuing to eat me out as his other hand pinched my nipple.

I moaned loudly as I squirmed and struggled against the restraints to at least grip his hair but it was useless to do so. Inserting a second digit inside me, unknown thrust harder inside me then pulled up to look at me as I opened my eyes and started to move my hips while he thrust inside me hard and fast. He knew I was near my peak thus pounded his fingers inside me as he kissed up from my stomach then to my lips, making his way to my ear and nipping on it gently.

"Cum for me, Mikava." Unknown whispered in my ear while still thrusting his fingers inside as I threw my head back and moaned out loud as my juices spilled from me. Removing his fingers from me, Unknown then placed the fingers in his mouth to taste then placed the fingers in my mouth, tasting myself.

Upon removing the fingers from my mouth, Unknown then unbuttons his pants, pulls down the zipper then takes off both pants and boxers, leaving him in his naked glory. Before coming over to me, Unknown went to the night tabled where there was a condom then made his way over to me, and kneeling above me. Ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, he took the condom from it and put it on his cock then laid down on top of me, kissing me, slipping his tongue past my lips and french kissing but only to pull away to position his member in front of my heated pussy

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Unknown looking at me.

"N-no I'm not," I told him. When I mentioned it, he then kissed me once more and put his hand on my cheek.

"So I'll be your first and that would be a symbol that you belong to me." Said Unknown as he pushed himself inside me, making me gasp out loud as I tried to reach for him but forgot once more that I was handcuffed to the bed. Unknown must have known my frustration because then he got a key from on top of the night table and unlocked the cuffs from my wrist, making wrap my arms around his neck as I gave him the okay to start moving.

Unknown started to thrust inside me slowly as if I were glass so he won't hurt me too much. You know for a kidnapper and hacker, he was very gentle as he moved slowly inside me but then started to pick up the pace, making me dig my nails into his back and moaning loudly.

"Aaah, fuck. S-so good, daddy." I asked as he looked me smirking, and moving harder and faster inside me.

"S-saeran is my name...so f-fucking use it darling." breathed out Saeran as he continued to thrust fast inside me then placed his head on the crook of my neck and started to suck on my neck which filled me with an ecstasy of pleasurable lust that I never experience and being this my first time, it was like biting into a very juicy and sweet fruit that kept me crying out for more and more of this beautiful stranger's sweet but torturous pleasure he did upon me.

"S-saeran, aaah daddy...p-please ravish me, fuck me h-harder." I moaned out as he thrust even harder, faster and deeper inside me as I scratched his back, making red marks down his back but this just made his hiss then groan as he pounded into me hard, fucking me into the mattress. After that, Saeran pulls out from me, making me whimper with want as he flipped me on my stomach, got me on my hands and knees then pushed himself back inside me, fucking me at the same pace.

Being in this position, Saeran felt much deeper inside me which made me become more vocal by saying his name over and over thus leading me into saying incoherent things that didn't make any sense as he fucked me over and over while groping my breast thus pinching my nipple. I felt myself almost coming for the second time because I once again felt that warmth feeling in my stomach as he continued to thrust inside me but after a while, he came to a stop then altogether pulled out from me as I turned to him wondering why the fuck he stopped.

"I want to see how good your mouth is, Mika." Said Saeran as he then laid down on the bed and pulled me to kiss him. Note, this was my first time in doing something like this, but thanks to enough porn (yes I watch porn...for scientifical purposes) I'm about to know what a blow job is. Kissing down from his neck all the way down to his thighs, I took his dick in my hand then stroked him slowly then to tease him, I licked the tip of his cock which made him groan and hiss slightly as he put his hand in my hair.

"Such a good s-slut." breathed out Saeran in a husky voice as he continued to look at me working on him. Deciding that teasing him was enough, I took all of him into my mouth, moving up and down thus using my hand to stroke him which made him groan softly my name and knotted his fingers into my hair, gently pulling on it.

I continued to suck on him but only to pull out to lick on the sides of his member as if he was a lollipop and play with his balls, making him close his eyes and throw his head softly on the pillows. I then went back to putting his cock back in my mouth and deep throating him, and moaning which made him open his eyes once more to look down on me and start to thrust his hips inside my mouth gently.

"Ah, fuck, Mmm." Moaned out Saeran and then gently pulled me up from his cock only to pull me up to him and kiss me hard on the lips.

"Why you made me stop?" I asked.

"Almost came. B-besides I want to climax together." Said Saeran as he sat me on his lap with my back facing him, making me lean back on his chest only for him to guide himself inside me and thrust upward and wildly, making me gasp out his name loudly as he fucked me while rubbing my clit with his finger and putting his mouth on the crook of my neck as he nipped on it.

"Aaah, Saeran, I-I.." I breathed out as Saeran went even fucked me faster and rubbed my clit at simultaneously

"So am I..Come for me, princess," Saeran said in my ear as I screamed out, coming while Saeran thrust a few more times and thrusting deeply into me, filling the condom and biting me hard on the neck, making gasp out. Both of us spent from our extreme sexual roller coaster of seduction, Saeran then pulled out from me and laid me on the bed while he got up to throw away the condom into the waste basket.

"Christmas night isn't over yet princess so come let's shower. Besides, there is a lovely dress I want you to try on."Said Saeran as he helped me up from the bed gently and lead both of us to the shower. We both washed each other and making out in the shower but just kissing and making a few hickeys on my neck.

After we were done in the shower, we both got dressed then Saeran got out his clothes and put them on while he I put on mine but then he sat me down and on the chair and went to go grab something from the table. Saeran then came back with a red Christmas ribbon and two mint colored pills while he popped one into his mouth and drank a bottle of water that was nearby.

Taking the other pill, Saeran place it in his mouth only for him to gently grabbed my face and kiss me as I feel him pushing the pill inside my mouth with his tongue only for him to pull away from my now red rosy lips and gave me some water to down the pill and with all that done, he then put the giant red ribbon around my neck and tied it into a bow as if I was a present of some sort.

"This is a lovely gift from me to me. Merry Christmas, Mikava love." Saeran said as he looked at me and laughed but something happened that I started to laugh with him and letting out a smile as I touched his cheek and kissed his right cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Saeran my love," I said smirking at him

"Mmmm the pill is finally working. You belong to me and only me, Mikava. We'll have Christmas everyday for the rest of our lives and we shall save others just like I have saved you." Said Saeran as stood me up and bend down to kiss me.

"When will we start to save them?" I asked which was unlikely to me.

"Soon enough then we can have our own Christmas parties, every day forever and together." Said Saeran as I looked at him and smiled.

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly for I was brainwashed by this beautiful stranger but at this point I just wanted to save people from the liars of the RFA members and create happiness along with Saeran and although I knew that the RFA members were not the enemies but as long as I belonged to Saeran, nothing else matter but his goal....our goal to be happy.


	8. In Too Deep (707/Saeyoung X Mc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This take place during 707's after ending but only the first part where 707 and Mc have a sweet moment.

"The target is heading north...Approximately 100.24km...Searching for the best...Using 101 freeway...210.72km." the cellphone read off to Saeyoung as he was driving down the highway but decided to head to a secret cabin for the night so we can rest up.

Saeyoung and I were unable to make it to the party since we found out the truth about RFA and the secrets it harbored. Jumin and Jaehee took charge in hosting the party in our absence plus they had Zen and Yoosung to help along with the party so I was grateful. Besides, the radio station was airing the RFA party and that was enough because Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung were all in support of us of coming back home with Saeran after finding out the truth.

"We made it to the cabin, Mikava. You must be tired." Said Saeyoung as he turned off the car and got out. I then got out as well and stretched from the many hours of sitting in the car but I didn't mind so long as we find Saeran and bring him back with us. Going inside the cabin together, Saeyoung turned on the lights, took off his shoes then headed inside the bathroom for a moment while I took off my shoes then placing my shoes and his shoes near the door.

Looking around the place, the cabin looked like it was kept well clean and furnished with not one speck of dust to be seen around. Hmmm, I think Vanderwood maid that Saeyoung has maybe taken care of this place but then again Saeyoung told me that he was working as a secret agent as well but I have to admit, for a secret agent that man has some good cleaning skills.

Saeyoung soon came out from the bathroom and walked over to where I was then hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek, making me blush a bit. Without saying a word to me, Saeyoung then took my hand thus leading me into the bedroom while he went to lay down on the bed and unbuttoned part of his shirt. Motioning me to come to him, I went over to the bed, climbed on the bed and crawled over to Saeyoung who pulled me gently to him as he started to run his hand through my hair.

"Are you tired a bit, Mika?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked at him.

"A little but not enough to sleep. I just keep replaying everything in my head on how things turned out to be." I told him while he kissed my forehead.

"I know but if it wasn't for you Mika, I wouldn't haven't found out how much pain Saeran was going through and how much secrets V was holding from us. Honestly, I hated God for making me this way not to mention find the terrible truth but I was able to meet through the chaos of it due to all the troubles we faced." Explained Saeyoung as he smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm positive that we'll find him and the three us can come back home to the RFA so that we can host more parties together." I told him while Saeyoung kissed my forehead.

"That's the plan I have but I want to tell you something, Mika." Said Saeyoung, looking at me lovingly.

"I'm listening, Saeyoung." I told him, looking back into those golden eyes.

"Mikava, for the time in my life...I wanted to things with another person from the smallest things to the grand things but I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid if I tell you then you will run off and I would be left with bad thoughts that may happen." Explained Saeyoung.

"Saeyoung, tell me. I didn't turn my back on you the many times you pushed me away so you telling me about the things you want to do with me won't be any different. Besides, where am I going to go when we are in a cabin?" I joked as Saeyoung chuckled a bit and kissed my hand.

"It's just if I say it and something happens to me then it'll be sad for both you and me so for right now I will keep them in my dreams for now." Said Saeyoung. In some way, I understood what he meant because anything can happen tomorrow but I was keeping positive as much as possible even though I'm a bit frighten of what may take place.

"Tonight may be our last night together and I want to make every moment count with you. After tomorrow, I want to spend our lives together with me giving nothing but my love, care, and protection to you. Although I tried to hurt and push you away from me, thinking I was a danger, you stood by me, loved and accepted the real me even though it was hiding behind 707 and Luciel. Through you, I was able to find my brother thus encourage me enough to go on this journey with you to get him back. For that Mikava, I can say it a thousand times and my answer will never change for you. I love you like the stars that shine in the sky. You are the light to my once cold and dark heart and for that, I cherish you forever, Mikava." Explained Saeyoung.

I looked at him as tears fell from my eyes because that was the most beautiful thing that was said to me and I couldn't help myself when I placed a soft kiss on his lips as he wiped off the tears from my face.

"I love you, Saeyoung and I want our days to be filled with happiness. If it wasn't for Saeran, leading me into Rika's apartment I would have never met the greatest man of my life so in a way it all played out into a giant puzzle." I said as Saeyoung pulled me for another hug.

"I don't know what tomorrow may bring to us but if tonight is out last night, I just want to do one thing. Can I...be a bit selfish to you?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You can, Saeyoung," I told him.

"I want to leave my evidence on you...that I have existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?" Asked Saeyoung. To answer his question, I placed a soft kiss on his lips, forever sealing the deal of our love and loyalty for all eternity. Deepening the kiss, Saeyoung push my body close to his as he slipped his tongue passed my lips, french kissing me than playing with my boob through my shirt while I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as I felt his abs.

Sitting up, Saeyoung pulled me to his lap, taking off my shirt along with my skirt, leaving me in my black lace bra and panties as he removed his black button shirt from his upper body thus tossing it to the side then got up to just remove his jeans and boxers, leaving him all in his naked glory for me to see. Making his way back to me, Saeyoung then laid me down on the bed as he got on top of me, and started to kiss my lips once more.

Moaning into the kiss, I grip his soft locks of crimson hair softly as he went to kiss and nip slowly yet gently down my neck while groping my breast through my bra. Pulling away from my neck, Saeyoung lifted me from the bed, reaching around my back to undo my bra thus taking it completely off and letting it fall to the floor.

Saeyoung then latched his lips on my nipple, sucking it gently while fondling with my other breast as his finger pinched the nipple gently, making me let out a soft moan then turned his attention to the other breast and gently biting down on it as I let out a yelp.

"Did I hurt you?" Asked Saeyoung as he looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"N-no, you didn't. Please k-keep going." I breathed out as he smirked softly as kissed me once more while rubbing my clit through my panties as I moaned out. Placing his hand down in my panties, Saeyoung then inserted a finger then thrust in and out of me, making me throw my head back and arch back, making his finger go deeper inside of my heated core.

Saeyoung then took out his finger from me and then kissed my chest down to my inner thighs thus removing my panties from my sex. Nipping along my inner thighs, he then placed his face between my pussy and started to eat me out as I reach down for his hair, gripping it and moaning out his name. Feeling that was enough, Saeyoung waste no time and positioned himself in front of me and kissed me once again on the lips.

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Saeyoung as I looked at him while he gently caressed my cheek.

"Yes, I am," I told him as he kissed and bit gently my neck.

"I'll be gentle.I promise." Said Saeyoung as pushed himself gently, letting out a small moan from my lips while I wrapped my arms around him then kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Mmm, Saeyoung...You can m-move." I breathed out as he looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure Mika? I don't want to hurt you."Said Saeyoung.

"I-I'll be okay. Just m-move please." I told him as Saeyoung slowly rolled his hips into me, carefully not wanting to me, making moan out his name softly while groaning quietly.

While continuing to make love to me, Saeyoung plant kisses from my lips to my jawline and neck thus nipping alongside as he played with my breast with his free hand, sending waves of pleasure all throughout my body thus making yearn and crave more for him.I then wrapped my legs around his waist and gently dug my nails into his back, making him gasp out a bit while still going at the same pace.

"S-saeyoung, faster p-please," I begged him. Smirking at me, Saeyoung thrust faster into me while he bent his head down on my breast and gently bit on my nipple as I cried out his name in pleasure. By this moment, Saeyoung begins to pound into me hard and faster, sending me into calling out his name loudly while groaning out my name as I dug my nails into his back as he bit into my neck once more while making the headboard of the bed hit against the wall.

Sitting up, Saeyoung pulls me along with him, thrust upward into me which in turn I started to ride him as he then laid down on his back and held my hips as I continued to bounce up and down on his member. Feeling that warm in my stomach, I rode Saeyoung faster and faster into which Saeyoung threw his head back, groaning out my name and gritting his teeth, closing his eyes.

"M-mika, I-I'm gonna c-cum. Ah, fuck!" breathed out Saeyoung as he then laid me back down on the bed, thrust into me, causing me to scream out and cum first. Saeyoung thrust into me a few more times before pulling himself from me, spilling his seed on my stomach while groaning out my name.

Catching our breath from the amazing love making we had, Saeyoung then got from the bed and went into the bathroom before coming back with a wet cloth to clean his semen from my stomach as well as to clean himself. Tossing the dirty rag to the side, Saeyoung climbed back into bed next to me and cuddle me in his arms.

"I love you, Mikava."Said Saeyoung, kissing me while placing the blankets over us.

"I love you too, Saeyoung," I said.

"Tomorrow, no matter what happens we will make home...together along with Saeran." Said Saeyoung as he kissed my forehead then closed his eyes. Burying my head in his chest, I too closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of my defender in the hopes of everything working out for the best for the sake of our future.


	9. What was seen can't be unseen (Jumin x Zen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Jumin x Zen smut with  
> 707 watching /Masterbating to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 707: Mika why would you do write this? T_T
> 
> Mikava: Being that you would do anything to see Elizabeth 3rd, what better way then to write a story about it
> 
> 707: So cruel.

Sitting on his computer, 707 had just finished the work he had to do for the night thus boredom had started to set in for him as he had finished his fifth bag of Honey Buddha chips and his can of Dr. Pepper. Sighing, 707 looked at a picture of Elly(aka Elizabeth the 3rd) and a lightbulb had set off in his head.

"Ah, I know I will sneak into Jumin's penthouse and see my precious Elly. lolol." Said 707 while he smiled at this brilliant(and crazy) plan to do a B & E for the love of Jumin's precious cat, knowing that Jumin would have security tight around her, and if Jumin was to see 707 around Elly, 707 will be more than just a punching bag for Jumin but 707 just didn't care so long as he got to see that cat.

707 then grabbed his car keys, and headed down his garage where all of his babies(his cars) were and hopped in a black Lamborghini then took off into the night, heading into towards Jumin's penthouse which was a good time because during most of time Jumin would just stay in the office, finishing the remaining work he had along with Jaehee.

Cruising down the highway into the evening night, 707 turned on the radio which the song "A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton which made 707 hum the tune as he drove right into the city until he made it to Jumin's penthouse but instead of parking the car nearby for Jumin and his guards to see, he parked across the street and in between two cars then got out from the car.

Walking down the street, and placing his headphones on his head, 707 walked waited for the light as it turned green and crossed the street to the back of the building. Luckily enough there was a door to the building that was slightly open and quickly but quietly 707 slipped inside and slowly closed the door as two guards were walking by.

707 then sighed in relieved but realized that he would have to walk all the way up to the tenth floor where the penthouse was. Now at this point, any sane person would have just said screw it and take the elevator but in this case this is 707 we are talking about and he would just do anything to see Elizabeth the 3rd even if it means getting passed her overly protective owner so 707 took a deep breath thus started his journey up to the tenth floor.

Reaching the tenth floor, 707 quickly took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to where he saw several of Jumin's guards around just sitting and talking up a storm while walking and patrolling around.

"This is going to be a hassle. Hmmm think 707." said 707 quietly to himself. Looking in the door again, 707 saw a few guards around and quickly headed inside without making much noise, looking around the corner he saw only two guards that headed around the corner. Now it was his chance to move so 707 quietly sneaked into the security room where the cameras were and quickly locked the door behind him so that no one else would come in.

"Tch, Jumin's guards are quite careless. Now time to work some hacking magic." Said 707 where he then sat down and started to hack into the camera system to make the recording tape play the footage over and over while deleting the images that caught him sneaking in as well. After finishing that, 707 then got up only for the door knob to start jiggling.

Panicking, 707 then saw a locker that was big enough to get in and then went inside closed the locker door just in time as two guards walked in.

"Damn Joe, locked the room in when it's not supposed to be locked." Said Guard 1

"Tell me about it. He's going to get us in trouble with Mr. Han if we don't watch over his place and his...cat." Said Guard 2 slightly annoyed

"Hey I'm annoyed about that too but let's not talk about that damn cat, please." Said Guard 1

"Look I'm not a damn catsitter!" Said Guard 2 a bit loudly.

"Shhh keep your voice down. You don't want to lose your job you know. Anyway, things look okay from here so wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Asked Guard 1

"Sure but make it with Vodka please and make sure the door is open. It's highly unlikely that anyone would get in here." Said Guard 2 as he and the other guard walked out while something fell from Guard 1's pocket. Making sure the coast was clear, 707 slowly opened the locker door, getting out from it then went over to pick up the fallen keycard which led right inside to Jumin's penthouse.

Sliding the keycard in his pocket, 707 quietly headed over to the penthouse which usually two guards would be by the door but luck was in his favor today which made 707 smile with delight. Using the keycard, 707 opened the door and went inside the penthouse then closed the door and walked around inside, looking for Elizabeth the 3rd.

"Elly, psst. Elly where are you?" Asked 707 quietly looking around for the cat.

"Hmm I know she's always napping in the bedroom. lolol." Said 707 as he quietly sneaked into the room and saw white fur sticking out from the bed thus making 707 smile like a kid who stole candy from the store as he made his way over to the bed and touched the white fur stroking it softly and gently.

"Aww, there she is." Said 707 while a moan was being heard which made 707 pull his hand back.

"Mmmm, daddy you're home early." mumbled a voice sleepily as 707 looked to see who the voice belonged to and it was none other than Zen. Suddenly 707 heard the door opening at the same time as he caught Zen in Jumin's bed. Quickly, 707 went into Jumin's walking closet and hid below Jumin's suits and sat on the ground while trying to hide putting his flustered face in his hands.

707 then heard Jumin's footsteps coming into the door where then Jumin turned on the lamp light on and sat next to Zen while 707 then moved slightly to see what would happen next.

"Zen, I'm home." Said Jumin as he planted a kiss on Zen's forehead, making sit up on the bed and pull Jumin into a hug.

"I know you're home Jerk, I felt you touching my hair." Said Zen sharply, making Jumin look at him confused.

"I was still at work, and I just came in." Said Jumin.

"Hmmm, either I was dreaming or something because someone touched my hair." Said Zen.

"I'll let my security guards check on the matter but first things first." Said Jumin as he kissed Zen on the lips while Zen kissed him back passionately while wrapping his arms around Jumin's neck and pulling him down on the bed while both of them french kissed each other, fighting for dominance. 707 watched on their love scene until Jumin pulled away for a moment then turned the light and went back to ravish Zen more on his neck, making small bites which made Zen moan and grip Jumin's hair.

While Jumin and Zen continued on their little love scene, 707 quickly took out his phone, turned down the ringer and messaged Yoosung.

* * *

 

_**Chatroom Conversations** _

_[707 enters the chatroom]_

 

 _707:_ Yoosung _!_

 

_[Yoosung enters the chatroom]_

 

Yoosung _: Heya 707^^_

 

Yoosung _: Sup_

 

_707: I'm in deep trouble!_

 

Yoosung _: What you do now?_

 

 _707:_ lolol _I'm at_ Jumin's _penthouse_

 

_Yoosung:_

 

 

Yoosung _: 707_ Jumin _is going to kill you!_

 

_[Mikava enters the chatroom]_

 

Mikava _: Hey 707 & _Yoosung

 

 _707:_ Mikava _, help!_

 

Yoosung _: Heya Mika, 707 is at_ Jumin's _penthouse._

 

Mikava _: Not again. Let me guess, you were trying to see Elly again?_

 

_707: Ya^^;;_

 

Yoosung _: 707 wtf;;_

 

Mikava _: ^^;;_

 

_707: But there's_ _more_

 

Mikava _: Which is?_

 

 _707: Zen is in_ Jumin's _bed._

 

Yoosung _: 707 stop joking_

 

Mikava _: Seriously?_ Jumin _and Zen hate each other..._

 

_707: Then why are they sucking each other's face?!_

 

Mikava _: No fucking way_

 

Yoosung _: Prove it_

 

_707: Fine._

707 took his phone went to the camera settings to turn off the flasher so he can take the picture and lucky for him the moonlight was shining through in Jumin's penthouse because it would be much clear to snap a quick picture. When 707 peaked out the from the closet, he saw Zen taking off Jumin's dress shirt, discarding it to the far corner of the room while Zen kissed along Jumin's collarbone while grinding on his lap.

Quickly snapping the picture while blushing, 707 then got on back on his phone and sent the picture in the chat room.

 

Yoosung _ **:**_

 

Yoosung _: Omg Zen and_ Jumin _?!_

 

Mikava _: Lord forgive me for I have sinned._

 

_707: Now yall believe me?_

 

Yoosung _: Ya_ lolol

 

 _707: what's so funny,_ Yoosung

 

Mikava Yoosung _is laughing because you get to see them do it_

 

Yoosung _: lmfao^^_

 

_707: All I wanted to see was Elly_

 

Mikava _: Well that's what you get_

 

Yoosung _: 707?_

 

_707: Ya?_

 

Yoosung _: Where are you specifically?_

 

 _707: In_ Jumin's _closet_

 

Yoosung _:_ bwahahahahaha

 

Mikava _:_ lololol

 

_707: Stop laughing_ _you two ^^;;_

 

Mikava _: You know you'll have to wait till_ they're _asleep alright_

 

_707: I know ^^;;_

 

_707: This was bad timing_

 

Yoosung _: Well that's on you_

 

_707: What do you mean?_

 

Mikava _: Elizabeth the 3rd belongs to_ Jumin

 

_707: Can you two help me get out?_

 

Yoosung _: Should we help him, Mika?_

 

Mikava _: I would but at the same time I don't want to_

 

_707: Why not?_

 

Mikava _: Because Zen and_ Jumin _are clearly doing it_

 

Mikava _: And for that, you should suffer_ Jumin's _wrath_

 

Mikava _: for trying to see Elizabeth the 3rd_

 

Yoosung _: Damn. 707 you are sol_

 

_707: Don't worry defender 707 will find a way ^^;;_

 

Yoosung _: that's the spirit_ lolol

 

Mikava _: Well I'm off to bed_

 

_Mikava: Just wait until they fall asleep_

 

Yoosung _: ^^_

Yoosung _: I'm off to play_ lolol

 

 _707: You two are no help._ lolol

 

Yoosung _: Just like you got in, you can escape._

 

Yoosung _: Just wait. See ya_ Mikava

 

Mikava _: Night_ Yoosung

 

_[Yoosung left the chatroom]_

 

_707: I'm blushing right now ^^;;_

_Mikava:_ lolol

 

Mikava _: Just try not to get caught_

 

_707: I won't._

 

_707: Plus I have to delete all of this once I get back home_

 

Mikava _: Okay. Good luck 707 and night_

 

_707: Night Mika._

 

_[Mikava leaves the chatroom]_

_[707 leaves the chatroom]_

 

**_Chatroom Conversation end_ **

* * *

 

"Great now I'm stuck here till they fall asleep." Said 707 as he peaked his head out the closet to see Jumin laying in bed with his eyes closed while Zen was moving his head up and down his length while Jumin groaned and put his hand on Zen's head. 707 started to feel hot himself as he felt his pants tighten around his member by hearing Jumin's voice and Zen just working on him.

707 sat back down on the floor then unbuttoned his jeans, pulled out his member from his boxers just focusing picturing Jumin and Zen's love making. Peeking his head once more, 707 then saw Zen on his hands and knees as Jamin was prepping him with lube as he pushed* in a finger inside Zen's entrance, making Zen moan out a bit, tighten his grip on the bed sheets.

Jumin pushed in another finger, stretching Zen more and more as he thrust his fingers inside him which cause Zen to groan out Jumin's name through gritted teeth but it didn't stop there as a third finger was added to the mixed, driving Zen crazy as he moaned and begged for Jumin.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you." Said Jumin as he smirked

"I said fuck me, daddy." Said Zen whimpering a bit when Jumin pulled out his fingers then got the lube once more, coated his dick with it and positioned himself in front of Zen's entrance only to slowly push himself slowly, earning a gasp from Zen. By this point, 707 was already touching and stroking his member as he continued to watch Jumin fuck Zen in front of his eye but kept himself from moaning along with them so he won't be caught.

707 heard Zen moaning out Jumin's name as Jumin was fully inside of him and giving time for Zen to adjust to his size while kissing and nipping down Zen's back as a way of making him be relaxed and not think about the pain at all.

"M-move please, I want to f-feel you." breathed out Zen as Jumin start to thrust in and out of Zen. 707 moved his hand up and down faster, just watching how Jumin thrust his hips into Zen at a normal pace.

Soon after a loud gasp poured from Zen's lips as Jumin smirked upon finding the bundle of nerves within Zen, thrusting faster and deeper into Zen, ravishing him as the sound of slapping skin can be heard along with incoherent mumbles pouring from Zen and Jumin's dirty talk. 707 then put his head back in the closet sat back down, motioning his hand to go faster on his cock each time Zen's moans would echo off in the room while picturing Jumin just screwing the hell outta of Zen.

"Flip over on your back, Zen." Demanded Jumin, slapping Zen's ass. Peeking out his head slightly, 707 saw Zen laying on the bed while Jumin got right back on top of him, putting Zen's legs over his shoulders then push himself back inside Zen deeply, making him gasp out Jumin's name loudly.

707 watch as Jumin moved his hips faster and deeper, pounding into Zen, making him squirm on the bed and wrap his arms around Jumin's neck thus digging his nails into his back, meanwhile 707 motioned his hand faster up and down his cock as if he was keeping up with both Jump and Zen as they continued to ravish each other through their hot and kinky hardcore sex.

"J-jumin....I'm gonna...fuck!." Breathed out Zen as Jumin went pounded mercilessly into Zen while Jumin nipped alongside Zen's jawline and neck then captured Zen's lips in a heated kiss. Having seen enough, 707 then sat back down on the closet floor and motioned his hand faster, nearing his peak while focusing on the groaning and moans that left both Jumin's and Zen's lips through that primal lovemaking.

"Cum for me, Zen." Said Jumin and Zen let out of cry from his lips as his seed spilled onto their stomachs while in the closet, 707 put his free hand over his mouth to stop him from moaning as he too came on his stomach as well. Soon after Jumin thrust into Zen a few more times before ramming himself into Zen, spilling himself inside him, groaning out softly his name as he gently collapsed on top of Zen, each catching their breath from the powerful orgasm that washed over both of them.

Meanwhile, in the closet, 707 quietly breathed in and out from the climax that washed over him as well just sitting there and taking deep but silent breaths. 707 then peaked out once again just to see Jumin pull himself from Zen, getting up to go to the bathroom then coming back out with a wash cloth to clean up Zen's seed from his stomach and his bf's as well then discarding it to the far corner of the room then laying next to him, pulling him into his arms.

"Liked it did you?" Asked Jumin as he kissed Zen.

"You were a bit rough but can't complain jerk." Said Zen as Jumin chuckled and pulled Zen into his arms then kissed his forehead.

"You were amazing yourself. Now sleep my kinky kitten." Said Jumin.

"I said for you not to call me that, trustfund kid." Said Zen as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Said Jumin while both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

707 had already put his boxers and pants back on then slowly peek out from the closet to see both Zen and Jumin fast asleep. Not waiting another moment, 707 then crawled out from the walk-in closet out to Jumin's bedroom but not before reaching for the door handle and slowly pulling the door to close it so that he won't get caught by Jumin or Zen.

Going out the penthouse, 707 made sure the coast was clear before he sprinted down the hallway and toward door down to the steps, making his way down the flight of stairs thus out the building, running as far from the penthouse he could back to his car then getting inside and driving back home then turning on the radio so he can just put off his mind on what he saw or did tonight.

As soon as 707 got home, he then went quickly to the chatroom and wiped out all the conversations between Yoosung, Mikava and himself so that no one would suspect anything, not Jumin or Zen, especially Jaehee because she would have given a whole lecture about Elly being Jumin's cat and blah blah.

Laying down on the bed exhausted, 707 was going to lay down until his phone started to ring thus 707 picked it up without looking who called.

"Hello?" said 707 tiredly

"Hey 707, it's Yoosung. So how did it go?" Said Yoosung chuckling

"Oh heh heh, I just wanted to see Elly is all." Said 707 sadly

"Well, you just saw more than just Elly." Said Yoosung laughing

"That's not even half of it." Said 707 as Yoosung stopped laughing

"Wait what do you mean?" Said Yoosung curiously.

"I umm...forget what I said. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Later." Said 707 smiling.

"707 wai-" started to say Yoosung but 707 hung up before anything else was said.

707 got up went into the bathroom to take a shower, washing the dried cum on his stomach and all of his body then threw the dirty clothes into the far corner of the room then changed into his sweat pants and black T-shirt. Climbing into bed, 707 then smiled to himself and making plans for the next time he tries to see Elly or maybe accidently catch both Jumin and Zen in their hardcore lustrous sex so he can just jack off to both of them. Smirking to himself, 707 took off his glasses, placing them on the night table with his phone and drifted off to sleep in his new profound fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin: You were in my Penthouse, 707? *gets angry*
> 
> 707: Oh crap. *runs away as Jumin chases him*


	10. Happy Fools Birthday pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Zen's birthday on the most chaotic and crazy day known as April Fool's day which Zen has a distaste for since in the past he has been pranked many more times on his birthday and just wished for a nice normal birthday with the members, along with the new member named Mikava. 
> 
> However, even things started out crazy for him in the chatroom, making him question things. Will Zen have the normal birthday he wished for or will all just be a big prank in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all MM readers and sinners. I'm sorry I couldn't get this story out to you guys on the 1st of April because I was working other stories as well as deciding on to make a sequel to Yandere Sim after I'm done with it with the first story. Ever since I saw YanDev's intro video to the male rivals, it made want to go ahead Yandere Sim but with Yan-Kun as Levi trying to win Mikasa's heart but then I realized it was an April fool's joke that he made but then again there may be a male-yandere introduced to the game so who knows. 
> 
> So my mind has been running a marathon for the Yandere-story. I may make a squeal the story "For my Senapi, Eren' story but I'm still waiting on the 10 rival girls to be completed so I can write out the story so please bare with me on that and sorry for taking so long on it. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for all the kudos to the MM stories those really help out a lot and continue to write for you guys so thank you so much and enjoy reading this story.

For his birthday that came on the day where pranks and jokes were pulled, Zen would try to stay away from the phone from when his friends called him, pulling pranks that were at first laughable to him but then over time it would be completely exhausting and very annoying as he grew older, however that wasn't the half of it.

Zen recalled a time when he was rude to a musical director that wanted him to play the part of Peter Pan which not only made him apologize a thousand times to her but be very cautious and think twice when people called him, pulling pranks and the like. Now that today was his big day he wanted nothing more than to just have a normal birthday for once and hopefully spend it with the RFA members.

* * *

 

**_Chatroom Conversation_ **

_[Zen enters the chatroom]_

_[Mikava enters the chatroom]_

_Zen: Hey,_ Mikava

_Zen: Just the person I wanted to see the most :)_

Mikava _: Hey Zen. It's a beautiful night_

_Zen: Yes and a very good night celebrate the birth of the most handsome person on Earth._

_Zen: You were thinking of me?_

Mikava _: Today's your birthday_

_Zen: You're the best, Mika_

_Zen: Thanks Babe_

_Zen: Hmm, where is everyone to wish me a Happy Birthday_

Mikava _: I want to see them too T_T_

Mikava _: But_

Mikava _: Happy Birthday, Zen!_

_Zen: Thank you_

_Zen: I guess this is your first time wishing me a happy birthday_

Mikava _: You're welcome, Zen_

_Zen: Thank you._

_Zen: Besides you saying Happy Birthday_

_Zen: 707 was the first to call me and said one of the_ most _weirdest things to me_

Mikava _: What did he say?_

_Zen: Well for starters_

_Zen: he said that he was some kind of fairy from wonderland_

_Zen: Then he went on to sent me a picture of him dressed as a fairy_

_Zen: God, I would have had his wings clipped if he was beside me_

_Zen: Oh damn it, I'm getting a mental image T_T_

Mikava _: Let's change the topic^^;;_

_Zen: Y-yea._

_Zen: It looks like everyone else is still asleep_

_Zen: Or they could be planning something for me later in the day_

_Zen: Hmm, I wonder lol_

_[707 enters the chatroom]_

_707: Car......_

_707: Car........_

_707: Cardboard!_

Mikava _: Hello 707_

 _707:_ Mikava _!_

_707: Hello_

_707: I'm 707, the cardboard ambassador_

_Zen: Why are you talking about cardboards?_

_Zen: Isn't common courtesy to congratulate me_

_Zen: Considering what today is?_

_707: Hehe...that's why I got you this..._

_707: Results for the P Roulette!!!_

Mikava _: Erm, what's P Roulette?_

_707: P from paper_

_707: And Roulette....hehe_

_707: Combine them and you'll get P Roulette!!_

_Zen: This is getting lame...Just hurry up_

_707: Then I'll start the raffle!_

_Zen: You're all over the place_

_707: Of course she'll say...._

_707: More drumroll!!!_

_Zen: Just hurry up._

_707: The winner is...._

_707: Zen...hehe_

_707: Congratulations on your win, Zen._

Mikava _: What's the gift?_

 _Zen:_ Mikava's _asking all my questions for me. lol_

_Zen: How cute_

_707: The prize will be delivered to the winner, Zen_

_Zen: What gift is it this time?_

_707: The lucky winner will receive_

_707: 1 ton of cardboard_

Mikava _: Omg 1 ton of cardboard?_

_Zen: What the...._

_Zen: You must be joking right?_

_707: I wouldn't joke about that_

_707: Since you're important to me_

_707:_

_707: Also I'll add in a book called: '1001 Cardboards You Must See Before You Die'_

_707: Also I'll add in a book called: '1001 Cardboards You Must See Before You Die'_

Mikava _: There's a book for that?_

 _707: Of course,_ Mikava

_707: Did you know that you can build houses and furniture with cardboards?_

_Zen: No_

_707: You can build just about anything with them, even a whole house_

_Zen: No one needs that._

_Zen: Nice job of the thinking the most boring thing_

_Zen: I get the joke_

_Zen: But_

_Zen: What's my gift for real?_

_707: Cardboard....lol_

_Zen: Stop being weird_

_Zen: What's my gift?_

_707: 1,000kg of cardboard_

_707: and the book of 1001 cardboards_

Mikava _: Don't tell me that's his real gift?_

_Zen: Exactly! ^^_

_707: You two don't see the deep meaning of my gift_

_Zen: What deep meaning?_

_707: My heart's in this since I'm a cardboard...hehe_

_707: I'm basically given you..._

_707: a part of myself_

Mikava _: You just want to mess with Zen_

_707: Ya...lol_

_Zen: What?_

_707: Oh, typo_

_Zen: Yo_

_Zen: The truth spilled just now right?_

_Zen: You're really sending me cardboard?_

_707: I really am lol_

_Zen: I hope you're seriously joking_

_707: I'm 1000% serious_

_707: I'm 1000% serious. lol_

_Zen: No;;_

_Zen: I don't have any space nor use for it_

_707: Are you refusing my gift? T_T_

Mikava _: Think about what it's like on the receiving end, 707_

_707: No_

_707: I thought a lot about it_

_707: I'm just going to send him 2 tons_

_Zen: Don't send me that_

_707: But cardboards are special_

Mikava _: I like origami better._

_707: Wait for one moment_

_707: Typing in address_

_Zen: Don't type in my address_

_Zen: I said don't!_

_Zen: Damn it!! Hey!_

_Zen: I don't need them!_

_707: Delivery order complete_

Mikava _: Omg, you didn't really do it did you?_

_707: Of course_

_Zen: Dude_

_Zen: Tell that isn't my gift_

_Zen: You're just messing with me_

_707: Oh, cash on delivery._

Mikava _: Nah, it has to be something else_

Mikava _: Besides that would be a fire hazard_

Mikava _: For Zen_

_Zen: If you really sent it_

_Zen: I'm going to drive that truck to your place_

_707: You're mean T_T_

_707: I'm actually shedding my tears_

_Zen: Don't make me feel sorry for you_

_Zen: Don't make me feel sorry for you_

_707: I just wanted to share it with you_

_Zen: So you're sending your trash_

_Zen: To my place?_

Mikava _: If he_ is then recycle _it_

 _707: You guys are so_ negetive

_707: You can make anything with them_

Mikava _: But as I said_

Mikava _: It'll just be a fire hazard_

_Zen: Exactly ^^_

_Zen: How would you cook in a cardboard house_

_707: You can use the microwave...._

_707: Or live on HBC like me lol_

_707: Or live on HBC like me lol_

_Zen: Hell no_

_707: I think it's better_ then _drinking beer every day like someone_

_Zen: Why the hell..._

_Zen: Are you obsessed with cardboards?_

_707: That way stock prices can go up_

_Zen: You invest in stocks?_

_707:_ shuit

 _707: I_ aspilled addoctor _pepper_

_Zen: Are you trying to change the subject?_

Mikava _: 707's not running away is he?_

 _707:_ lollol

_707: omg_

_707: I'm serious_

_Zen: It'll get sticky_

_[707 leaves the chatroom]_

_Zen: Wash it off_

_Zen: That clutz_

_Zen: I'm sorry_ Mikava

_Zen: You shouldn't have been here to hear all that_

_Zen: Cardboard talk_

_Zen:_ Mikava _,_

_Zen: Thanks for enduring all of that_

_Zen: the jokes not funny_

_Zen: I feel like last year was better_

Mikava _: How was it last year?_

_Zen: Last year, he messed up our logins_

_Zen: Like I signed in with my username but I was logged in as_ Yoosung

_Zen: Then 707 pretended to be trust fund kid, and we had to go out looking for him_

_Zen: It was kind of fun_

_Zen: But this year....._

_Zen: It's a boring prank_

Mikava _: Well on the bright side_

Mikava _: He remember your birthday_

_Zen: Yea that's true._

_Zen: I should sweep my front yard before I sleep_

Mikava _: Promise me that you'll go to bed as soon as you're done sweeping~_

_Zen: Promise_

_Zen: Promise._

_Zen: I feel like you're going to be in my dreams if I sleep now_

_Zen: I should sleep soon_

Mikava _: Okay Zen. Have a goodnight_

Mikava _: And Happy Birthday once again_

_Zen: Thank you_

_Zen: See you in my dreams_

_Zen: Bye_

_[Zen leaves the chatroom]_

_[Zen enters the chatroom]_

Mikava _: Zen?_

_Zen: Oops, must have pressed something_

_Zen: Bye for real and goodnight_

Mikava _: Night_

_[Zen leaves the chatroom]_

_[Mikava leaves the chatroom]_

**_Chatroom Conversation end_ **

* * *

 

After finishing his conversation with Mikava, Zen got up and got his broom thus started to sweep the front of his yard just to get his mind of 707, and his obsession with cardboards because he felt that he didn't need them however with 707 being persistent he wasn't surprised. Zen just hoped that that was it was just all a joke because he didn't feel like dealing with 2 tons of cardboards right now being that his place is simply too small to hold them all which he tried to explain to 707 but to no avail.

With a sigh and having finished sweeping the yard, Zen went back inside, went to the fridge to get himself a nice ice cold beer, downing it then flopped on the bed, looking at the ceiling only having positive thoughts on his birthday and not having nothing weird happening like it did in the chatroom.

"Haha, I hope it was a joke. Please don't let my big day be a field with pranks and jokes, please." Thought Zen as he closed his eyes and went to sleep for the remainder of the night.

It was about 3:29 am when Zen's phone started to go off, waking him from his sleep only to see that Jaehee and Yoosung were in the chatroom, talking up a storm along with Mikava. Zen hop in on the chatroom only to find out that Jaehee was having some kind of a fever that was 140 degrees which Zen looked at his phone with his eye widen.

"There's just no way, Jaehee would be in a hospital right now." Thought Zen as he kept on reading on what was being said on the chatroom only for things to get much weirder when Yoosung mentioned that he had to be in the fridge which made his head spin and very confused as to what they were talking about.

Zen couldn't believe what he read in the chat and what made him put the phone down for a moment was imaging Jaehee with a raging fever and Yoosung putting himself in the fridge which soon he took a deep breath then got back on the chat with Mikava and heard more weirdness from both Jaehee and Yoosung until Mikava announced that she was headed back to bed after Zen leaves the chat as everyone bid their goodnights and farewells.

Soon after, Zen's doorbell rang, making him wonder if that was the cardboards that 707 had sent him and if it was he was going to go over to his place tonight with the truck. Getting up, Zen put on his sweat pants without a shirt on and answered the door where the delivery man stood at.

"I didn't know you guys delivered this late." Said Zen

"We're a new late night delivery service company and we've been opened since this month." Said the delivery man as he brought in the things.

"Hmm, I didn't know that late night deliveries were a thing, but good thing is that it isn't cardboards." Said Zen as he sighed in relief

"Cardboards? Well, the box is made of cardboard." Said the delivery man while giving a paper to Zen so he can sign for the items that was brought to him then giving the signed paper to the delivery man as he gives back the paper and bid the delivery farewell then closed the door.

"I wonder who send this.." Thought Zen as he looked at the box and opened it only to have a box of cookies and a card with a name written.

"Jumin Han, he sent me this stuff? He could have waited in the morning." Said Zen while reading the small message on the card on how Zen should maintain a good health and how he should be more mature now that he's older.

"Mature? Tch, he should take his own advice on the maturity part but anyway he sends me some kind of cereal." Said Zen as he tried it which tasted good to him then decided to get a bowl and the milk out, having some of the cereal that Jumin sent to him.

As the day dragged on, Zen saw that things were getting weirder and weirder the hours that passed. First, Zen finds out that the gift that he received from Jumin was, in fact, cat food which made Zen shocked and angry that at Jumin for sending an awful gift, knowing that Zen didn't want anything to do with Cats or Cat food because of his allergies but that wasn't the gist of it.

Yoosung had told Zen to come down to his place so they can have lunch together only to find out that he was talking to an omelette with two carrots and Yoosung's voice can be heard from it which made Zen even more uncomfortable and freaked out beyond reason, making him leave from Yoosung's place even more confused than he was before.

"This has to be a dream. There's no way this is real....no way. Ah, I have to go back home and talk to Mikava about this." Said Zen as he rushed home got on the messenger once again only to see that Jaehee said she was a kettle and Jumin was a cat who got high on catnip

All Zen can think that was that he's the one going insane and crazy thus even said that he too may change into something just to be normal but Mikava reassured him that he is fine the way he is and that he didn't need to change for anyone, not even for her thus continued to encourage him not to freak out about any of this and try to take a nap so that he can have a clear mind.

Deciding on taking Mikava's advice, Zen then took off his clothes until he was in his boxers, slipped in the bedsheets then closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep in hopes that this dream or nightmare that he was facing would just fade away and be gone for good.

Zen slept for 2 hours before his phone started to ring off, waking him from his sleep and grabbing the phone before it stopped ringing off. He looked at the caller id to see that Mikava was calling thus quickly answering it.

"Hello? Hey, Mika. What's up?" Said Zen, smiling to the sound of Mikava's voice.

"Feeling better Zen? I was most worried about you." Said Mikava concerned

"Aww, such a sweetheart you are. I'm okay. Just took a little nap as you told me to do." Said Zen stretching.

"I'm sorry if things are being weird in the messenger." Said Mikava

"Nah, it's not your fault, Mika. Besides I had weirder things happen in the past, pranks through the phone and text messages so it's nothing. However, I just wish things can be a bit different and just spend some time with you alone, that's all I want for my birthday, to be honest." Said Zen as she blushed a little.

"So do I, Zen. I would love to be with you on your big day and just give you my own present in person. Hmmm, I hope I'm able to because it would be a nice gift from the heart." Said Mikava as she smirked.

"Omg babe, don't say things like that. It's too early to unleash the beast right now, especially when you aren't here with me." Said Zen as he blushed.

"Haha, you only thought that way Zen, but I want to make your birthday exciting nonetheless." Said Mikava

"Thank you, Mikava that mean's a lot to me." Said Zen.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some more rest, and I hope that whatever dream you are having goes away." Said Mikava

"I hope so too. This day has been all too weird for me but you're helping me with my sanity and that's what's important to me so again thank you, Mika." Said Zen

"No problem Zen. Anyway, rest some more and we shall talk later." Said Mikava.

"Thanks and I will. Talk to you later." Said Zen as they bid their farewells and hung up. Placing the phone back on the night table, Zen got under the covers once more, laying in bed thus looking up at the ceiling wondering if this crazy day would just end with Mikava being here in the apartment with him and just going wild on her.

Smiling to that thought, Zen closed his eyes once more and let himself dream away about Mikava.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload the second part to this story as soon as I can so thank you for reading and until next time, fun reading MM sin. 
> 
> Bye Bye ^_^


End file.
